Jinchurikistears
by BloodxKanji
Summary: Sequel to jinkuris kanji Gaara has sent moriko,kankuro and itachi to face off against orichimaru and help the leaf village while evarin returns to the land of day after her battle with some unforeseen consequences
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl welcome to part2 thanks for reading XD **

**WARNINGS EXTREME GORE ,RAPE,GROSS TENTACLE PPL,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ  
**

Moriko sighed putting her hands to her head and rubbing he temples as if blocking a head ache as she listened to the report Shikamaru was giving her around their small campfire a mile outside of the leaf village.

" So yeah Kiba's sister wants to meet you in just a few minutes shes bringing Akamaru who was the only survivor from Orochimaru's sneak attack when Yumi and Kiba were on their way back from warning Hinata, she'll serve as a translator for the dog and tell us what happened to them. Apparently the dog is only just now healed enough from the attack to be able to tell us more than it was the snake master. yeah I know it's a drag but Akamaru was the only survivor, they will bring the rest of my team as well so you can meet a few more of the people who know whats really going on."  
Itachi rubbed Moriko's knee and remained silent as Kankuro sat across the was from them and all of the "kids" were asleep in the tents. they had chose to not mention the fact their "students "were actually a collection of puppets and plant life. Moriko rubbed the bridge of her nose," So does the leafs Jinchuriki know of whats going on?" she asked, not quite abe to recall his name at the moment as she tried to decide what the best way to deal with this change of situation would be. Shikamaru nodded," Naruto will be one of the ones coming with Kiba's sister and my teammate." She nodded," Good, how many allies do we have that you trust?" she asked, not that it mattered she would decide who was trustworthy from the leaf as she met them.  
"To be honest, no where near as many as I'd like." Shikamaru said leaning back to lay down and watch the clouds in the night sky." A small group that consists of the rookie 9 including myself, a few members of the Inuzuka clan, Ino's father and my own. We might have one of the remaining Sannin on our side but we're waiting on Naruto's report to know for sure." Shikamaru summed up.

Kankuro sighed as well as he pulled crow out from off he back and began cleaning the already immaculate puppet. " Gaara's probly not going to be too pleased at this information,  
he was counting on us to have the backup of two jinchuriki, but then again any allies in the leaf is a surprise. Where's Temari?" Shikamaru swallowed, remembering the last time he'd talked to temari's brother," well, uh, she's at my place keeping an eye on things. She knows where to find me if anything unusual happens." Kankuro paused in his cleaning and looked at the slacker eye twitching before grinning," Good luck with that endeavor. Temari is going to chew you up and spit you out." the puppet master laughed as Moriko sweat dropped before shaking her head and leaning into Itachi.  
" So Mitoboru, Hachi, hell of a time for a honey moon isn't it?" shikamaru said, changing the subject. Moriko grinned and nuzzled Itachi slightly," Nah it's not as bad as you'd think, we actually had a pretty pleasant trip here minus Kanky's moping. Isn't that right Hachi-kun?"

Itachi, or rather, Hatchi nodded slightly, seeming slightly distant at the moment as he kept watch, tensing when he caught footsteps approaching. Nodding to them Moriko sat upright, following her mate's gaze to see a small group of people coming through the woods. In the lead was a brown haired woman with a limping Akamaru at her side, surrounded by three much larger wolves that acted as body guards it seemed. Following them was a blonde haired girl with a ling ponytail and blue eyes, escorted by a bigger man with long reddish brown hair and another male, this one much slimmer with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes with whiskers on his face, as well as a few others, all looking very tense but moving silently until they spotted Shikamaru. Breaking into a grin both blondes moved towards the seemingly asleep man as if to pounce on him.  
"Shikamaru what's with all the cloak and dagger junk you coulda been more specific. We've been walking for ever! If it weren't for Hana we'd still be lost." the male said, pausing and his face darkening as he thought of his friend Kiba who was no longer among the living. Pushing himself up to a sitting possition as the blonde female hugged him in relief shikamaru nodded to the sand shinobi," Gaara sent reinforcements. Kankuro I think everyone knows, these two are Mitoboru and Hatchi Shizuoka, and they are the instructors for the sand genin as well as our backup. they know everything we do to this point and assure us Hinata is safe in Gaara's care." Morko nodded her head when Shikamaru stated her alias name and smiled slightly, eyes locking on the whisker faced boy that matched Gaaras description. Pointing to each she named them off," Naruto Uzimaki, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, Inochi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Akamaru and Hana and Tsume Inuzuka." bowing her head slightly at the last two,  
" I'm sorry for your recent loss, and the files did not name the ones escorting you so forgive me if I don't address them by name." Kankuro stared at Moriko in shock, covering it by returning to cleaning his puppet as the others all took seats.  
Itachi nodded to them all watching as each took a seat. He couldn't help but be slightly surprised by how Naruto had grown from the last time they'd met. Looking to the younger of the Inuzuka women he asked," Are you going to be the one translating for us?" She nodded her dake eyes slightly reddened and puffy as if she'd been crying ," I'm sorry, mother and I only just came from viewing K-kiba. I don' even have to hear what Akamaru has to say to know it was brutal..." she trailed off as the three large wolf dogs surrounded her nuzzling against her reassuringly till she regained her composure. Smiling to them and petting each on the head in thanks, she swallowed and moved beside akamaru. Looking around she asked," Everyone ready." with a silent nod from each she placed a hand on either side of Akamaru's head. She began to narrate as if she were the ninken...

We were heading back to tell Shikamaru he was right about the hokage sending Yumi to assassinate Hinata, and almost home. We didn't even smell them before Orochimaru's snakes grabbed Yumi by the ankle. Shard was crushed when Yumi landed on her. Kiba and I used Fang Over Fang but he seemed to be expecting it and all of his summons dodged way too easily. Then the snake himself stepped forward, laughing like a pup with a new toy. he was so fast, he grabbed Kiba and threw him, his snakes catching him in mid air before he had a chance to recover. I went after Him from behind but more snakes came, they bound me and Kiba separately and made us watch... One of them ate Shard's corpse... The others, they bound Yumi's unconscious body spread eagle in mid air. Orochimaru ripped her clothes off revealing the seal where her demon had been put in her. When we realized what he was doing we both fought harder, but there were so many snakes, all biting and writhing... we couldn't stop it even though we knew it was coming... She woke up in time to see his drop his own pants.. She'd opened her mouth to scream but the moment she did one of the snakes plunged in. Oarochi started laughing even more when he saw her demon try taking over as he wrapped his hands around her throat and penetrated her,  
raping her as we watched helpless, his summons slipping in every orifice of her they could find...  
It was horrible... Just before the light faded from her eyes he stood back and picked up his pants. He took a Dagger from the belt and it glowed with a chakra I've never seen before and he plunged it in the middle of yumi's seal. Kiba screamed and fought harder, biting the snakes binding him with his fangs, I did the same, but for everyone we severed two more came. Orochimaru just watched us the whole time. He finally turned and started to walk off and its like the snakes took it as a command. they started squeezing and crushing us. Just before he went out of sight he paused. " Whichever dies first let the other go, my bet is on the mutt." He said it without ever turning around and then he was just gone... And he ended up being right, many of my bones were broken and had to be reset and healed, but.. but Kiba didn't make it.  
By the time we were found he'd been dead for a few hours, crushed to death and suffocated by the constrictors that had bound us...

-  
The whole clearing was silent after what they'd heard, most staring in symapthy at the ninken who'd survived such a traumatic experience. Frowning Moriko closed her eyes, seeing the Jinchuriki she'd met only a short time ago in her mind. Itachi rubbed her shoulders, but his thoughts were dark. It had taken the akastuki days to bind just one jinchuriki and it required all of them, the fact he's figured a way to remove the demon from a vessel with just a weapon worried him.  
The snake had gotten either stronger or smarter, maybe both. Moriko stood suddenly. " this mission just got a whole lot harder. Naruto, I know we're not of the same village but I want you to stay as close to me, Hatchi and Kankuro as possible without being obvious. You absolutely can not under any circumstances let your guard down, sleep with paper bombs on the window if you must. You are his target now, as is Gaara." She explained to all of them what Hinata had told them she'd seen not mentioning that she herself would be a target if anyone found out her secret the blonde male stared at her as if she had grown a second head before glaring at her," I've fought the snake sannin before and won why would it be any differnt now, I've only gotten stronger since and who are you to warn me anyway?" Her patience snapping Moriko moved forward in an instant and had the blonde by the scruff of his collar and was holding him off the ground.

" It will be different now because you are not the only one who has gotten stronger boy. I've also had run ins with that man before but things are different now, he is not alone, you're own Hokage, Tsunade has joined with her former teammate which means he has that much more power. she is a legendary healer which means it will be easier for him to recover from any confrontations with him. It means the only protection you have are the people here and very very few others. you can not even trust your own teammates until we can find out what they know. and as for who I am, I was hand picked by Gaara to come keep an eye on your ass and keep you alive got it boyo?"  
she dropped him back on his feet, working hard to get back in control."If we fail this, it's not just the leaf thats in trouble, or even just the sand, the world as we know it will forever be destroyed, civilians and shinobi alike will be at the mercy of that madman." Her inner alarms were screaming now and she needed to move do something anything.  
Itachi moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her holding her still and trying to sooth her. Kankuro stood, setting Crow to the side and looking at each person in the group," Mitoboru is right. We are fighting a war, but in secret, and yet the resolution to this, one way or the other will forever change everything. All I can say is we all need to watch ourselves, every little action will most likely be monitered, we can not tip them off we know anything about their grand plan. Naruto, Mitoboru has as much riding on this as any of us, probably more so. If she is hard on you it's for a reason, she's is going to do her damnedest to keep you alive even if you end up hating her for it." Moriko nodded silently to verify what Kankuro said was true. Itachi coughed lightly," I think that is enough for the night, there isn't much else to go over and think you lot should get back to your village before you're noticed missing. We will be there in the morning. hopefully the snake has gone back into his hole for awhile after this spectacle. We will proceed thought the exams as if they are nothing more than that." With that he turned and guided a still silent Moriko to their relayed all they had learned that night to Gaara through her plants.  
That done she curled up next to Itachi for the worst sleep of her life.

Moriko sat and watched out the window at the view of training grounds number 2, where her plants were acting as students in place of Kankuro's puppets.  
They had agreed to trade off every couple days so neither wore themselves down too much. Things had been excessively quiet and it was driving her nuts.  
This was the calm before the storm and every cell in her body knew it. she was startled from her musings by Itachi showing up with a cup of coffee. "You ok hun?" he asked setting it in front of her.

Kankuro sat on a roof he had moriko an itachi within sight for safety,occasionally watching the 'students' for show incase they where being watched by any of orichimaru's men or the snake still felt the blow of loosing his close friend kiba and had attended his funeral,then after had visted his grave randomly throughout the week and a half they had been hadn't received any word from the shadow village,worry for his shadow of her being injured or dead kept him up at that past waned the nerves they where like cows waiting for the slaughter.

**Thankies for reading the 1st chappie of part 2 if you havent read jinchurikiskanji go back and read that or this wont make any sense XD read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys to my loyal readers heres another chappie I luv ya  
**

**btw ftr how yumi died was gross even to me Xp so sorry to anyone we offended  
**

**WARNINGS EXTREME GORE ,RAPE,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ  
**

-elsewhere-

The group had just made it through the gate a hawk had been sent to the hokage telling them of their arrival and that the peace talks should be kept quite until they came to large men kept surrounded around their kage her short hair only barely in view from underneath the veil attached to her traditional kage hat her robes rippling with her man with the long red hair mentioned using the rooftops to travel the rest of the way to hokage tower to lower the amount of people to witness their they took to the roofs jumping across each building to their destination dropping back down to the street once their the white haired man of the group opening the door for the rest to enter putting a locking jutsu o the door as it closed he went back to his place beside the red-head.

The white-haired broke off again from the group when they approached tsunades assistant Shizune he gave her a slight bow "We are here to see your kage we have a appointment for this time"he offered a flirtatious her eyes at the man she disappeared to go notify her kage of their arrival.

All men remained on guard the woman between them remained in silent focus awaited shizune's return.

It took mere minutes for the girl to return "lady tsunade will see you now"  
Staying in relative formation they filed in the room each giving a slight bow the woman sat in a chair directly in front of tsunade's desk.  
"Greetings lady hokage allow me to properly introduce myself I am Taiki varias kagekage of the shadow village "pulling off her hat Taiki revealed her purple and black hair along with blue and purple kaleidoscope irises.

"Tsunade senju It is a pleasure to meet you lady varias thank you for your consideration of the leaf"

"you are mistaken my interests are not in konoha but in lord orichimaru"

Tsunade smiled "What do you offer ?"

gesturing to the men around her "The suki of kagegakure at the service to our lord" Tsunade inwardly blessed her luck orichi's me had been dwindling in number having this little know powerful ally would be of use to their conquest.

"I will give him word of your interest "

A look of shock cut her short as a broadsword burst from her face the blade ripping her features in half with a upwards jerk it sliced the top of her skull wide smirked from behind the large busted woman swinging the blade again she relieved the corpse of it head then sent the blade through her nodded to taiki who had already covered her burning eyes behind a blindfold "next time your bait"Evarin and taiki exchanged a knowing smile as they packed the skull and body with paper bombs.

"This is over kill you know"lirum stated ditching his disguise as zaki the only suki that was close enough to his size range to pull women glanced at him before handing off the corpse to aztari and and the other suki where being controlled by ryo via a telepathic link through remained behind to enforce the change eva had made after the battle and nishiris pulled the sake bottle off her desk pouring out half its contents on the floor before using it to collect some of the blondes blood corking it once full,With a nod the two men left the room towards hokage mountain.

"Lirum I hope this idea of yours bares fruit or I'll force this down your throat"

"If it doesn't please kill me before the snake gets me.I'd like to leave this world with a virgin ass"

Taiki laughed while eva smirked at the lirums jokes "time to leave"The group was pulled away by evarins shadows to a tall trees within the forest where they could watch the following an ivenius got to the top of the mountain stand near the ledge they jumped of backwards from the cliff they threw the remains at the large carving of her hitting the mountain side shadows drug them away as tsunades mountain side likeness went up in a explosion of flying rocks a rocks and fire came crashing down below shaking the ground like a earth quake an setting fire to the trees.  
The shadow nin watched from their perch far off from view through eva's eyes since lirum and taiki wore blindfolds the zombie suki where temporairy returned to rest till the where needed again to conserve taiki an ryos energy .

"That should get a few peoples attention"

"hai...taiki make contact"

Taikis activated her telepathy reaching out to moriko 'Enjoy the show?'  
**  
**

-moriko-

Moriko jumped at the explosion, as did many others in the room, all moving to the windows to see what was going on. At the sight of Tsunade's face crumbling down the mountain side. Taiki's mental contact confirmed her suspicions as she smiled small, and whispered in Itachi's ear,"The shadows have arrived won't Kanky be so happy." Her words were lost to everyone but her mate in the cries of shock and outrage among the others in the room. 'Good to hear your voice again, how did you guys fare? Can we meet up somewhere?' Moriko thought back as she and Itachi slipped into the shadows and out of the building, blending with the crowds as many went to go see what had happened.

'the woods south of the village make sure you are not followed' responded giving a mental image of their location,Eva made sure to look at the crumpling mountain to give them a exact direction they should an lirum already sitting against the trees they where in relaxing till the others got there after taiki finished contact she sat ext to evarin

Moriko nodded in the direction They were to go and they took off, staying mingled in the crowd as long as they could. Moriko signaled Kankuro that they were on the move by causing the seed she'd made him start carrying sprout. The puppet master felt the seed start to grow in his pocket and reached for it. thought it bloomed into a full violet rose only a single leaf grew on it, pointing the way to Moriko. Violet was code to watch for a tail, so Kankuro disappeared, reappearing the the throngs of civilians milling about in confusion, and began a relaxed stroll towards the edge of the city at their rondevu spot. Taking a winding route he was sure no one had followed him as he spotted Moriko and Itachi beside one of the trees at the edge of the city before one made it to the gates. "We have some reinforcements." Moriko said with a grin. " Up and over and we will be on our way." They continued following the path Moriko led. the men keeping an eye out for any tails as Moriko took a sudden detour, ears flicking ahead. "Some idiots spouting about the power of youth ahead," she said, taking to the trees and signalling the guys to stop. Moving silently she found four leaf nin in a clearing, all sitting down with drinks in their hands. One of the maes had eyes like hinata's and Moriko decided to make sure they wouldn't be accidentally picked up by the hyuuga's kekeigenkai Pulling some pollen dust from one of her pouches she eyed it critically before blowing softly, manipulating it into the breeze. One by one the leaf nin became drowsy, dozing off before they realized it. That taken care of she left as silently as she'd come meeting up with the guys and leading the rest of the way to the shadow nin. Catching Evarin and Taiki's scent the blonde sprinted ahead, glomping the eight tails vessel as Kankuro went flying after Taiki, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her.

Evarin dislodged herself from moriko "see the leaf nin gave you no problems,I figured their hokages gut splattered across their land mark would distract the rest of the village"Evarin motioned lirum to come to her he landed on a knee at her side "lady kage" giving a had signal he rose to his feet "this is lirum he helped with the disbandment of the will be helping us as a strategist " the skinny man gave a slight bow to moriko an itachi. "konichiwa nabora ,uchiha"

Taiki wrapped her arms around kankuro's neck kissing him back before pulling back smiling up at him before pulling him towards the rest of the group 'and here I thought you'd have forgotten me by now clingy thing aren't you 'she projected a joking tone grasping his hand in hers

' As if i could forget my nymph, Moriko has been greatly enjoying my moping without you as she puts it," he replied nuzzling her. Moriko looked at the man at eva's side and nodded in greeting as did Itachi. " there was a hyuuga not too far from here with three others, I put them to sleep but aside from them there were no others on the way." Moriko paused as her friends words sunk in, and she facepalmed and shook her head," Seriously, the hokage?" was all she said. Itachi shook his head slowly laughing," So wheres Ryo? covering for you on the home front I take it?" he said.

"Of course a opponent with a powerful healer tips the scale in a way I do not like,plus if i didn't blow up the corpse she could have came back some how and it came in handy as a I wanted to test my new sword it was boasted it could slice a skull with little effort I wanted it tested"Aztari's sword hung from her hip the only physical weapon she blade a trophy of her victory the curse had been unstable for so long it caused irreversible mental damage causing the bloodlust to be more then just a side effect of not in taking the blood sake she now had the habit of randomly collecting body parts off opponents to cook into different dishes she consume when she was feeling imbalanced."Ryo is rebuilding the suki along with temporarily enforcing my orders for village since many things new repair an citizens attended and many bodies burried"

'She's alittle different then you remember the fight had causalities and unforeseen side effects'

Moriko frowned watching her friend, " If you insist, and I don't know if you got the update but Orochimochi has at least one jinchuriki, the cat. he raped and killed her and kiba when they were on the way back. it seems he has only become sicker and more twisted with time. Apparently he can take the jinchuriki from a vessel with some kind of weird weapon." she said, catching them up as best she could. "Taiki, any chance your ability works on animals?" Kankuro asked aloud, not rally wanting her to see it but thinking maybe she'd be able to pick up more than the dog woman could translate. Moriko watched Lirum curiously, noting how quiet he was and finding that slightly annoying.

"It can work with anything with a thought process animals will show no issue"

in, watching everything with a cool gaze as he typically did, though he was actually surprised when the brown haired woman had actually hugged her. He was slightly curious about what his kage had been up to during her absence. Moriko turned to Taiki her face in thought as she dropped her henge and reached for her ears to rub them just as a familiar habit. Lirum raised a brow at the now blonde haired green eyed woman before him. " Do all the people of the day shift appearances so often?" he asked dryly.

The blonde stuck  
her tongue out at the man," Itachi used to be a member of this village and due  
to some extenuating circumstances he had to leave and become rogue. I was  
ordered to keep my jinchuriki status secret for as long as possible. and Taiki  
there's a ninken I'd like you to try working with soon, he was the only survivor  
from 'mochi's attack." she said taking a seat on a protruding root. Itachi  
dropped his henged appearance as well and sat beside her. " We have a couple  
rooms in one of the leaf villages buildings we've secured if you all wish to  
go in the city." he said, taking advantage of moriko's normal state and petting  
her from her ears to her tail as he spoke, wondering if it fell under bestiality  
to miss petting her tail and ears so much.

"out here is better for us if even your allies don't know of our arrival it  
will be easier to blame tsunades death on the snake"Evarin paused to drink a  
hefty amount of blood sake "That way we will have a easier time knowing who we  
can trust and who sides with the serpent"  
She looked to lirum who stood behind her

"how damaging to the plan would it be to meet the ninken out here?"  
The lazy man had already sat back down twiddling with some grass "minimum lady  
kage taiki can wipe its memory an nabora can use plant life to wipe away any  
scents it might pick up from us"  
evarin nodded"then that will be exceptable moriko you will bring it here"  
Taiki sat in kankuros lap enjoying the warmth keeping contact with evarin to  
stay within the loop even though she was getting kankuro caught up on the  
happenings of the past ten days leaving out the worsening blood sickness and the  
lead up to evarin defeating aztari

Moriko nodded," Ok we won't say anything to our allies for now, though the  
inuzukas may be a bit annoyed at me trying to take Akamaru out of their  
supervison. they are very protective of their dogs." Itachi added," their dogs  
are their pride and joy and the source of their clans power. they are partnered  
with one of the wolf dogs at a young age and never work with any other their  
whole lives."  
Kankuro took in everything Taiki had shared with him, frowning but happy she  
made it back to him. "Gaara's not been happy with the way things have turned so  
far, he was getting antsy last time we talked. with Tsunade gone I'm wondering  
if orochimaru with reveal himself and try taking the hokage seat, or get one of  
his subordinates to do it. I'll talk to Temari when we get back and see what  
she knows of the hokage candidates." He paused and grinned down at Taiki," And  
it seems's she's eager to meet you whenever you do make your appearance to the  
village. She's dating a member of the leaf who is one of our allies, their own  
stratageist Shikamaru Nara. I won't say anything to her about you guys being  
here yet since I don't want her to feel as if she has to choose between us and  
them."

Morio watched Lirum before grining wide,"That's why you seem so familiar," she  
paused and chuckled,"You're like a light haired version of Shikamaru." she  
burst into fits of giggles and Itachi shook his head with a small grin, "Mori  
love, I believe it's time you got some sleep, its been three days since you've  
even napped." The coyote stuck her tongue at her mate,"Shush you I'm fine, just  
a bit giddy. I'm happy to have rinny chan and Taiki back is all."  
Lirum stared warily at the blonde jinichuriki silently thanking kami his kage  
was not so lively.  
"do what you can we will do what can from our distance it will be easy to get  
into the village at night undetected an keeping watch will be easy from a  
outside view"

Taiki watched eva from kankuros lap 'evarin is not one to obey anyone and  
after everything thats happened lirum made this course action to complement  
evarins current mindset'

Evarin gave taiki a look as if to warn her that they where still linked.  
'So she is less ablanced than before?' Kankuro asked worry flickering across his  
face,' Gaara's gonna love that.' he thought slightly sarcastically before  
apologizing with a kiss. Moriko looked over to evarin and Lirum," So what are  
plans for now aside from I'll bring Akamaru this evening?" she asked curling  
comfortably into Itachi's warmth as she kept her ears open for anyone  
approaching.

'hai its one of the reasons we will be staying out here even without all the current threats eva herself could become a threat to the might be able to regain most control but I doubt the mental scarring can be fixed'  
"None till the snake or his men make a appearance"

Nodding Moriko stood and stretched, " In that case we had better get back. They are probably looking for the culprits who defaced their mountainside." she grinned a bit at that before moving to hug Taiki and Evarin," You guys stay safe, try not to stay in one place to long and if ya'l find anything Rinny chan, you can pull us to where you're at with your shadows right? Just have Taiki warn us so we can get out of sight before you do okies?" Itachi nodded his agreement to that plan and Kankuro looked depressed to have to be parted from Taiki so soon. 'Any chance you can visit me later tonight?' he asked her with a mental grin.

taiki wrapped her arms around kankuro 'we will see'giving him a kiss good bye then walked over to evarin.

"we will see you with the ninken then"evarin and lirum nodded in farewell to the the shadow nin disappeared into evarins shadow jutsu

With a sigh Moriko turned to head back," I guess they won, but I wonder what price they paid?" Itachi moved behind her and nuzzled her neck, one hand reaching to tug on her ears as a reminder to get back in their genjutsu. Frowning in annoyance at the fact she had to stay hidden constantly, she formed the hand seals necessary to cover both of them in the jutsu.

"Mori, don't worry about Evarin, she's alive which means there's hope." the Uchiha murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kankuro couldnt help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched them and they began to make their way back to the village.

" you're going to get a couple hours sleep before we go to get Akamaru, even if I have to tie you to the bed til you do. you're running on empty." Itachi chided. The now brown headed woman retorted by sticking her tongue out and ignoring his comment, intent on doing some more digging before she went to get the dog.  
-elsewhere-  
Taiki sharpened their weapons testing them for weaknesses before cleaning and setting them had removed her blindfold since nightfall had pasted they chose a stoney area so their fire would be hard to had gone to sleep a few feet away from them on a soft spot on the ground shortly after him an taiki had finished their meals.

Evarin unwrapped the meat she had been carrying borrowing a kunai from taiki she sliced it into thin strips on a flat stone she had found an rested on her lap,rewrapping the leftover meat and dropping the slices in the began to crush herbs an plants lirum had deemed edible cutting an dicing before tossing it in with the meat and the fire heat the water and boil the food within the it with the kunai whenever it needed.

Lirum would purposely avoid watching eva cook the meat finding things to keep him busy or go to would watch her reactions an monitor her thoughts worrying about the set another blade aside as eva poured a bowl

**read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**XD**

**WARNINGS GORE ,RAPE,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ  
**

Elsewhere Moriko raised her brow at yet another villager giving her the cold shoulder," Look lady I'm not the one responsible for the spectacle earlier so stop acting  
like it." she glared at the civilian who had just been talking rather loudly to her friend right next to her about how shinobi from other villages couldn't be trusted and  
were no where near as good or honest as leaf shinobi. Itachi shook his head watching her before placing a hand at her waist and smiling to the woman who looked  
ready to explode at Moriko," Sorry Ma'am, my wife is a bit touchy about some things, and this attack has her on edge. After all if the leaf isn't safe how could any  
of the other villages be." Looking appeased by his response she smiled, at which point he began to guide Moriko away.  
" What's wrong with these people?" she grumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Laughing he kissed her temple," Village pride tends to make some civilians act  
a bit overly condescending. Don't mind them."  
Moriko rolled her eyes, finding more and more reasons to dislike civilians.  
"Hey Meatball!" Moriko nearly growled in irritation, of course that idiot would show up.  
" The name's Mitoboru ya little punk, get it right. Now what do ya want?"  
-the hills-

Evarin sat next to taiki laying back against her bowl sitting on her stomach swinging the kunai around her finger stopping the rotation then offering it to taiki to  
took it looking down at eva as she ate as she wiped the blade."After this I will return"  
-shikimarus-  
"Crazy what happened with hokage mountain huh?they haven't been able to find tsunade either.I just came back from looking for her,alotta people think yall  
might have done it though,anyway shikimaru told me to say he needed to speak with you guys"

Moriko stared at him eye twitching faintly as she contemplated finding a dark cell to lock the young nine tails in. Itachi grinned, lacing his fingers with hers to  
prevent her from punching the boy. " Of course Naruto, where can we find him?" Moriko simply stared at him before replying," And please tell me you don't  
believe we had anything to do with all that mess do you."  
"he with temari at his place...well i don't know who did it but it wasn't a leaf nin"  
Raising a brow and eyes darkening,"Not exactly a vote of faith there is it Uzamaki. Ya'd think you'd have at least a little trust in the people your own friends  
sent to keep your ass safe and save your village. You really think we woulda done something like that to make our jobs that much harder?"  
Huffing she crossed her arms and turned to head to the Nara's residence Itachi laughing as he trailed beside her and Naruto beside them.

"well it doesnt help much since your a liar ya know?"he retorted fingers laced behind his head  
Clenching her fists she turned on him ready to knock his lights out," Oh am I now why's that ya little runt." she bit out, nearly growling.  
"You're jinichuriki and shika couldn't find any wedding registry of your names"

Glaring and drawing back to punch him in the face Itachi caught her fist,"Love just calm down, we will talk of this at Shikamaru's. Send Gaara a message  
that our cover was blown." Nuzzling her her wrapped his arms around her waist tuning his gaze to Naruto," No more talking about this till were there, you  
never know who's ears are listening." Turning Moriko and Itachi jumped, hand in hand running over the rooftops, knowing Naruto would follow. When they  
arrived at Shikamaru's they stopped, pausing before they knocked as they heard voices inside.

"Come on Shikamaru, we're already practically married. You act like it's gonna kill you to actually propose and put a ring on my finger." Temari said.  
the sound of something being slammed following just after. " Weddings are too bothersome, we already have no real time together with everything  
that's going on and one of us would have to move to the other's village. Being married and living in separate villages is far from practical."  
Shikamaru countered, sounding bored as always. Another slam followed, angry footsteps sounding," This is about Kankuro threatening  
you last time you went to the village isn't it? Don't tell me his over him just being an over protective jerk." Silence greeted her words and  
one cold feel the tension all but oozing from within.

Moriko turned to Itachi with a sly grin, freezing as her eyes caught a figure on the roof two buildings down. She caught a glimpse of  
the head band glinting, a musical note its village symbol. Ears flicking back she stretched as if bored, grabbing a handful of leaves,  
eyes scanning for any other rooftop stalkers. Bending over the railing and picking a handful of aster, finding it ironic the lazy nin  
had the plant that most used to represent patience growing in front of his home. Opening the door with her free hand she held a  
finger to her lips at the startled couple. Stepping to the side of the door way as Naruto and Itachi followed her in she closed her  
eyes and began forming hand seals, the plants she'd picked still in hand. When her eyes opened they were glowing electric  
green as the plants in her hands began to twitch and move on their own, forming themselves into a small coyote pup, its eyes  
a matching electric green. Setting it down she let it go through the house, searching for any listening devices before sending it outside.  
The small creature blended in with the grasses and other plant life and it disappeared from sight, searching the outside  
and feeding information to Moriko with shared senses. She turned to Shikamaru and the others, feeling suddenly very  
drained as Shioka growled at her mentally,'Dammit pup go get some sleep right after you leave here. We're running purely  
on my chakra now.' Shaking her head in reply to her demon she slid down and sat against the wall," Sound nin, at least  
one is watching your place, I sent the coyote to check it out and look for more." Pausing and rubbing her temples she  
sighed, looking to Itachi for a bit of support. She knew if they were to be completely honest with themÂ they'd have to tell  
them about the Uchiha slaughter and the reasons behind it. He seemed to realize it too by the grim look on his face as he moved to her side  
and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm guessing the runt told you about me being a Jinchuriki so I'll just cut to the chase. Gaara ordered me to keep my  
jinchuriki status secret as long as possible to help prevent the snake perv from finding out about me. The fewer vessels he  
knows about the better and he doesn't have enough shinobi with the skills to be of use here so he had no real choice but to send me.  
I'm the seven tailed coyote's vessel. and as for my mate here, no, we're not married and no, shizuoka isn't our married name as  
you guessed. I'm about to inform you of something very few people know about, and from what I've heard most who do are are  
dead. Long story short, the Uchihas were planning a coup since they felt cheated and that the senju clan had been in power far  
too long. The third Hokage ordered the clan to be destroyed by the one loyal Uchiha left, Itachi. He couldn't bring himself to  
kill his younger brother and made a deal with the Hokage to keep an eye on Sasuke  
and they both agreed to keep the whole thing secret to save the Uchiha name if nothing else. Itachi left the village in shame but  
still preformed his duty to the leaf, by joining the akatsuki and keeping the old man in the loop of what was going on." she paused taking a breath.

"What do the Uchihas have to do with this whole thing aside from the fact Sasuke has sided with Orochimaru?" Shikamaru questioned.  
At this news Itachi inhaled sharply, a deep sadness falling over his face."It has everything to do with this as I am Itachi." he said softly,  
dropping the henge. Naruto jumped up, fist raised as if he could do something. A vine wrapped around him binding him to a seat.  
" Itachi left the Akatsuki and is now a legal shinobi of the sand. Gaara assigned us both to watch you. " with that Moriko's own  
henge fell away revealing her blonde haired green eyed self,ears and all. Temari stared before she started laughing. everyone in  
the room just started at the woman while she had her fit of laughter. Getting it under controlÂ she grinned, blue eyes sparkling  
," You look like you could be related to Naruto. " she paused giggling, " You remind me almost of his trademark Sexy Jutsu  
minus the whiskers. You even have the pigtails and  
all." The coyote vessel's eye twitched as she growled," I'm nothing like that annoying hyperactive runt." Itachi looked back and  
forth between them and hide a grin by burying it in her hair as he took a seat next to her, pulling her in his lap, choosing to  
remain silent on the issue. Shikamaru rubbed his chin looking between them and nodded as if agreeing with Temari as Naruto  
stood staring speechless at the fact the clothes Moriko was wearing were now a couple sizes too small in the bust area and  
showing a fair bit of cleavage and belly. Feeling uncomfortable with all he attention on her for once, Moriko used her vine, forming  
it into a hammer and bashing Naruto in the head once she realized where he was staring. " Anyway, what's the news on Hokage candidates?"  
she asked, changing the subject.

naruto rubbed his head muttering under his breathe "jiraya is next in line hes on his way now"

"So we have one sannin on our side at least, guess the gods haven't fully forsaken us," Itachi said with a dry chuckle,  
still reining in his disappointment in his younger brother's choice after all his sacrifices.

"yeah he is great you will like him...but you might want to change first"

**read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**tired and have a headache so...hope ya like it but not holding my breath for reviews XD**

**WARNINGS GORE ,RAPE,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ  
**

Moriko looked down and frowned, she hadn't brought any of her normal clothes since she hadn't planned to be out of her jutsu while she was there. Huffing she crosses her arms and sighed," Guess I'll have to do some shopping, how long do I have? she asked as Itachi slipped out of his Jonin vest and slid it over her shoulders Slipping her arms in the holes and zipping it up she realized it would still pretty much showcase her cleavage but it showed less than the shirt did so would work for now. "Damn kami's always mocking me." she grumbled, annoyed at her figure not for the first time. Itachi, catching on to what she was grumbling about started laughing and pulling her back into her place on his lap and nibbling her coyote ears,"Â can't say I see anything wrong with the way they made you love." grinning his hands slipped around her waist pulling her closer as she began to feel his stirring interest and realized they hadn't done morethan just doze  
in the same bed since entering the village. suddenly hungry for such attention she tossed him a wry grin and intentionally wiggled her rear in his lap and he groaned mentally. Temari watched them interacting with a knowing grin as she saw the flash in the blonde's eyes and she tried to stifle a giggle. Shikamaru watched them wondering if they were all crazy as he tried getting over the fact one of the leaf's most wanted missing nin was sitting in his living room and actually guilty of nothing more than following orders and saving the village. He began to notice a pattern in how the village seemed to always prosecute those they should view as heroes and he began to wonder exactly how welcome what they were getting into with their plan to expose Tsunade would be. "What a bother." he sighed rubbing his temples. Stopping her playful torment of Itachi for a moment she looked at the lazy strategist, head tilting to the side in what seemed her trademark  
cute look and wondered what he was on about. Temari waved a hand," Don't worry about Shika, he always says that,esspecially when he's thinking about anything really." pausing she grinned,' I'm surprised he doesn't say sex is too bothersome," she added with a giggle as Said male looked out the window suddenly rather flushed looking.

A loud knock sounded at the door before a white haired giant burst in  
"Naruto!" Almost walking into Moriko he asked "Why did you change your sexy jutsu!it has clothes!" Stopping short the mans line of vision was stuck on Moriko's cleavage, blood trickling from his nose "Ahhhhhhh"Naruto clamped a hand to the mans shoulder "You pervy sage Im right here"he shook his hand at the sannin pulling him a decent distance, but just a little too late. Moriko launched from her place in Itachi's lap and punched the man in the face, his jaw cracking with the force. Bringing her knee up she nailed him in the groin causing him to curl up in pain. Kicking him so he was on his back on the floor she proceded to stomp him mercilessly, blushing the whole time as everyone else laughed, only stopping when Itachi and Naruto dragged her off of him. " Freaking perv, I didn't come here to be freaking eye candy for the world." crossing her arms over her chest she plopped down into the nearest chair glaring at all males in the room.

"Mori chan, could you fix him up please? I think he learned his lesson, and it wouldn't do for our only ally who is meant to become Hokage to be in the hospital." Itachi said soothingly as he moved behind her rubbing her shoulders, realizing the point of exhaustion she must be getting to for her to resort to such measures over something she typically would have just mocked the man for. Jutting her chin out stubbornly she shook her head, acting as if there wasn't a bleeding man on the floor in front of her. Temari cocked her head looking at Jiriaya, not even sure where to start trying to fix him. " Damn, I was not even aware the human body could be bent like that." she said with a wry grin. Shikamaru just stared, his eye twitching slightly as he decided to do his best not to piss that particular female off. " You know, Itachi is right, we need him at least able to walk and look like he's ok otherwise our only hope of taking back control of the village will probably be lost. Orochimaru is looking for any weaknesses he can find and until Tsunade is found and outed the council will act on the assumption she is dead."  
Moriko snorted back laughter at that, tempted to tell them not to bother wasting their effort looking for her but stopped herself.  
"Fine I'll heal the perv... well mostly anyway," the evil grin on her face didn't bode well for the sage and all conscious men in the room gulped audibly. Moving to Jiriya's side she started at his feet and began working her way up, realigning the bones. Eyes glowing electric green once more she used her chakra to heal the bones but she left the bruises and did not even bother attempting to fix his nether regions. Stopping a it of internal bleeding she paused for a moment, feeling slightly faint which surprised her, used to being able to do so much more. Shikamaru noticed the glowing eyes and her pauses and began to piece together the full situation, realizing she'd probably been stretching herself too thin. He knew of the late night patrols and scouting she'd been doing, trying to route out any of orochimaru's men. He knew from seeing Naruto in action that Jinchuriki's were incredibly resilient and tended to recover fast, but they still had limits. even Naruto needed breaks to heal up between missions and he was nothing but a ball of energy. Moriko's eyes flickered back to normal before glowing green again as she continued healing the bigger damage. finally finishing by healing the visible parts of his body, like his face and such she sat back on her knees and slapped the man in the face to wake him up, not caring to bother with smelling salts or plants which would have been much more pleasant methods.

Awaking the man instantly curl back into a ball cupping his still battered manhood "What did I do!ohhh" he got up with narutos help standing behind the blonde as a human barrier "So anyone wanna tell me the plan before Im killed?"he asked in shikimarus direction while still eyeing moriko to make sure she didnt leap at him again

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she glared at the man," Watch your roving eyes and assumptions and you have nothing to worry about perv." she said simply, sitting back down and crossing her legs at the ankles as she looked to Shikamaru, letting him take the lead for now since she really didn't feel in the mood to say much of anything at the moment. Itachi reached in his pouch and handed her a canteen of water, knowing she'd need it.

Shikimaru began the long explanation of their plan and how the sanin would help carry it over each of their roles and the risks that would go along with them.  
Nodding in morikos direction to make sure itachi knew to repeat the information to the now unconscious konichi

Itachi looked at his finally sleeping mate and smiled softly, brushing her bangs from her face and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Could you two keep an eye on her, I've got to go relieve Kankuro of pupil duty." He said turning away from them, expecting Shikamaru to fill in Jiraya about the whole reason he was there. Taking of in a blur of motion he was gone, reaching to Taiki asking her to have Eva summon him where ever they had moved to

Evarins shadows engulfed him depositing him on the rocky hillside by a snuffed out fire lirum slept nearby with kunai in evarin still leaned against taiki eating her meal,taiki stopped what she was doing looking up at him nodding in greeting.

"What is it you need of us uchiha?"Evarin asked before taking another bite of the meat and bothering to look up since taiki was now using itachis vision to see her surroundings.

Taking a seat beside her he sighed," I need your help to get Moriko to rest. She's got it stuck in her head she needs to cover for everyone and shes stretched herself beyond her limit. She's at the point she is relying on her demons chakra for even the most basic tasks and even to stay awake I think. She listens to you more than anyone else and I really don't want to have to use my mangekyo on her." Rubbing his temple he shook his head," She passed out earlier after healing Jiraya who is supposed to take over as hokage after she pummeled him for mistaking her for the nine tails Naruto."

Evarin cocked her brow "Isn't the nine tails host male?" Still facing her meal the inquiry evident in her voice."Getting her to sleep is a simple matter if she doesnt do as I say knocking her out wouldnt be difficult though Im assuming you'd rather have taiki use her expertise"sitting up she offered him some of the ramen taiki gave a look warning him to decline.

Itachi accepted the bowl absently, a faint grin forming on his face," Well he is, but he's developed what he calls the sexy jutsu. When he uses it he looks very similar to Moriko. The Sage mistook her for his transformation and was admiring her cleavage." he finished, sniffing and taking a bite, finding the ramen delicious. Taking another bite and another he savored the rich broth," This is really good, I can't say I've ever tasted anything like it, like pork but spicier."  
Taiki looked green while eva just grinned nugging taiki "see he would have made a great suki in the old days even has a taste for long pig "  
Looking up at the man truly amused that he had excepted it without asking the contents considering evas track record.  
"evarin what are you thinking do you really think you can waste your stock its not like the sake their is a end"Standing infront of itachi she gave a slight bow "Im sorry itaichi she isnt in her right mind"bowing slightly before casting evarin a dirty look.

Swallowing what was in his mouth slowly he resisted the urge to gag and stared at both of them then down to the ramen before silently offering it back to Evarin. Waving his hand dismissively he crossed his legs and rubbed the bridge of his nose,"No worries. Do I want to ask who it is?" His mind wandered back to when Zetsu would pull similar stunts, though most were on guard against him as the knew his diet, always bringing back corpses of unwary travelers who he'd chosen for his dinner.

Evarin went back to eating from the bowl "aztari?hiso I lost track i didn't sort the meat separately"She replied picking at the meal.

"Oh, is Tsunade in there anywhere?" he asked with a dry grin, unable to resist.

Evarin smile "No the broad smelled like the snake her meat was most likely diseased what little of her they might find is inedible char"  
Taiki smiled at the lightened mood "So what is puppet boy up to staying out of moris range I hope."

Turning to Taiki Itachi smiled a bit," Hes been keeping up the puppets active and convincingly in their roles, other than that just moping about waiting eagerly for his 'Night pixie' I believe are his words. " chuckling he laced his fingers behind his head, before frowning once more," It's worrying me that we still haven't found any activity from Orochimaru or his minions yet. His normal method of operating is to strike in the heart of the confusion. It's part of why Mori's been running herself so hard. So far all that is new is they have search parties looking everywhere for the old hag." he said, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  
"Maybe he doesnt know that his cunt is dead yet"

With a sigh and a frown he nodded," Maybe. The snakes been able to cover his tracks well so perhaps we have a day or two before he realizes shes gone for good. But if you guys could get Mori to rest long enough to build her strength back up I'd be forever grateful. And Taiki, a midnight visit to Kankuro would go a long way in easing his mind." the Uchiha tossed in with a small grin as he stood. " I've got to get back but Mori will be here after sunset with the dog."

"Be off then well see you when you return no doubt mori has noticed your absense,taiki will meet the sand nin on time dont worry"

Hesitating he turned to leave before turning back and hugging first Evarin and then Taiki," you guys be safe," he paused and added mentally for taiki,' And if her... supply runs low just let me know...' he left the thought hanging though she knew exactly what he was offering. He was willing to find victims for her to eat if that's what it took to keep her sanity and all because of Moriko. With that he waved to Lirum though he doubted the man saw it and jumped to the tree tops, taking a winding route back to the village.

Evarin still sat annoyed in the same place "hes been near moriko to long he becoming sociable" as taiki shook her head laughing at evarins annoyance with anyone touching her  
Lirum cracked a faint smile shaking his head,"The day walkers seem to be quite a touchy feely lot." he said dryly, still amused at the thought of people touching Evarin freely and surviving.

Shikamaru sat on his front porch when Itachi made it back to his house. Raising a brow he looked at the mixture of annoyance and fear on his face," She's awake then?" A silent nod was Shika's only response as Itachi Swallowed and stepped inside. He suddenly found himself upside down as a pair of angry emerald eyes met his. "Mori chan, I brought you something." he said with an attempt at a charming smile. Not even blinking she crossed her arms, vines waving around her like some twisted aura. " The hell were you thinking?" she growled. Itachi shrugged, choosing silence as the better path before reaching behind him into his pouch and pulling out a sapling of one of the mighty trees surrounding the village. tilting her head she stared at it for a second before taking it gently and setting him on his feet. "You're still not off the hook," she quipped over her shoulder as she pulled a pot from one of her bags, placing the seedling in it and pouring some water on it before walking out of the house heading to the Inuzukas.

Moriko sighed rubbing her hands through her waist length brown hair, annoyed at its heavyness as she walked up the steps to the Inuzuka compound. Going over the gates she moved to the biggest house in the center of the compound, following the scents of akamaru and company that she'd commited to memory. Pausing she hesitaed, a moment of guilt going through her for the ninken before shoving it down with everything else she hid away behind her mask. Knocking loudly she composed her face into a pleasant mask.

Tsume opened the door with a jerk expecting another person to ask if she had seen the scowl softening when she saw it was a brown haired sand a questioning look at her for coming unannounced and so late in a very long day."What do you need I'm busy at the moment so please make it quick" Moriko flashed her wider smile, "Oh how I'd love to be busy, seems the genin get all the fun," she said with a dry laugh. " but to get to the point I'd like to spend some time with Akamaru if it's ok with you, I've been interested in finding a ninken for a while. I know it's soon but I want to see if we're compatable, if you'd be okay with that." clasping her hands behind her back she met the older womans gaze evenly, deciding that she would give it a real attempt at becoming the dog's new partner.

Her scowl returned "He wont be taking on any new partners this soon but if you would like to get him out of the compound for alittle while that would be fine"  
Bobbing her head," Of course. As I said, it's more just curiousity to see if we can get along. Well that and I know he probably could use a distraction right now. It's hard to lose a partner, I've been there trust me." Moriko spoke with more emotion than she intended, memories of betrayal searing through her thoughts before she reigned them in. " I won't have him out too long no worries." she promised, Watching the woman carefuly, for any signs of distrust.

Nodding she sent her daughter to fetch the ninken for the girl "I want him returned before midnight"

Smiling Moriko bowed her head slightly," Of course. "Smiling wider as she saw Hana leading him around the corner she offered ahand to him. Akamaru sniffed it before nuzzling into it and barking twice, tail wagging. With a wave they were off. She lead him through to one of the training grounds that connected to the city walls, racing the dog and chatting to him. Akamaru barked as if replying, making Moriko wonder how much he really understood of what humans said to she began releasing pollen from the plants around them, mixing scents and removing trails as she raced him around the countery side til sundown. 'We're ready Taiki, His sense of smell should be well ensared by the pollen enough he couldn't find his way back to where we meet.' Shoving down another pang of guilt she sat downon a rock and patted the ninkens head, rubbing behind his ears.

Evas jutsu brought the three shadow nin and itachi to where moriko instantly communicating with the ninken to keep him from being startled petting him on the snout while evarin an lirum kept their distance sitting down across from moved beside MorikoÂ silently, lacing his fingers with hers as she ignored him. " Whenever you're ready Taiki." she said smiling in greeting to Evarin and nodding to Lirum, still perturbed at his almost constant silence.

Taiki's purple irises bleeding through the clothes she went over the deaths of kiba and sure to point out the unstable state of his actions and unnecessary risks to his person to increase his brought the memory to a halt when he raised the weapon stopping the jutsu she looked to lirum.

"the symbol on the blade?"

"It is the same that tore the ten tail into the tailed beasts"

Moriko tilted her head, a bit confused before Shioka joined the mental link via Tiaki so all could hear,' It seems the snake-freak has stumbled on some of the notes from the Sage.'

Amaya made sound of agreement from with evarin not wanting their father figures work used against them by such a disgraceful creature.

"So coyote any ideas on how to do that Im all for just full charge but can we locate him"

Tail swaying she reached out, petting the ninken as she thought. "As much as I dislike the thought, I think our best chance is luring him out by revealing ourselves. Just one of us wouldn't be enough to make him deviate from his plans, whatever they might be, but two buji revealing themselves on top of the nine tails being here would be far to much for his greedy mind to resist. Kurama will probably be happy to have a chance to get at the freak once he learns of what the snakes done. Granted her seemed to always be eager for any fight." She finished with a shrug. Itachi stood,"You can't do that!" he said angrily, hands clenching as his stomach churned at the thought of what was being suggested. "Want to bet little man?" Shioka asked turning to him," Just because you have the insane urge to protect Moriko it really is futile. the only protection she has ever needed is from her own trusting nature, I have kept her alive so far and it will not be this creep to change that. Your lack of faith in us demons is incredibly insulting. Just remember, Moriko's affection for you will only protect you so far."

Evarin plopped down between them "so does this mean I should go turn myself in for blowing up his toy?"pulling out a white sake bottle "go around drinking her blood till he catches scent"The demented smile on her face rivaled the snake himself adrenaline pumping from the promise of a fight.

Taiki reined her end from leaving them to go about her game alone lirum watched for any signs that it might actually be lady kage talking or the madden woman the curse left would still take time for him an Taiki to completely repair the damage to her psyche he had the suspicion that evarin didn't want to return to her sanity because that would mean coming to terms that she had killed nishiri in the attempt of putting ryo back in the normal stoic an quite leader had become demented an blood thirsty the need for actual flesh was proof of that

Shioka watched with vague curiosity at the change in the woman her vessel had come to care for as a sibling."Evarin, bring the nine tails here." sharing his appearance with her via the telepathic link. Moriko hesitated at that,"Is it a good idea to being him in so suddenly, he doesn't even know about them yet. And there's the whole bit of we don't know if he can keep his fat mouth shut." With a chuckle Shioka grinned wide,"I'm counting on that fact. The boy, like you, is too trusting. He will probably say something to one of his former teammates who both reek of the snake. I'm counting on him putting his faith in his friends over his common sense." Itachi clenched his fists, wondering if the demon was basing her strategy off of Moriko's tendencies rather than the boys.

Evarin dropped the boy in the middle of the group while she and the other two shadow nin armed themselves with for the blonde to get to his feet "oww what the hell was that!"  
"Kurama, time to come out and play,"Shioka said, ignoring Naruto completely and addressing nine tails. "It appears the snake creep found one of Father's artifacts." she finished. Itachi offered a small smile of support to the blonde as he stood. "Naruto meet The Eight tails host. " he said with a motion to Evarin. "Amaya if you would, could you fill Kurama's vessel in?" she ased.

Without a seal to block her eva's eyes turned red "Orichimaru has found a dagger which can break the binding seals and is being used to take our siblings from their host and trap them in items to be used has already gotten the cat the hokage had been one of his bedmates"pausing for a second "She has already been dealt with now we must find a way to bring him here with three tailed beasts in the village I doubt it will be hard"

Shioka nodded,"He's greedy and his mind isn't right and that is before he finds out about his little toy being dead and us being the three most tailed beasts, so we're hoping we can catch him off guard with enough of a tempting prize to pull him in to the open. Hopefully we can finish this before Shukaku or any of our other siblings show up, no need to put all of us at risk. " Inside Naruto, Kurama tore at the bars of the cage.'Dammit boy undo the seal and let me out, this is an important matter.' he growled. Moriko sat quietly in her own head, taking everything in and keeping ears open for anyone stumbling onto their little pow wow.

naruto released the fox worried that he made a horrible mistake amaya remained still as her brother freed himself.

Kurama took control over Naruto's body and hugged Amaya and Shioka, relishing the ability to feel againbefore coughing and stepping back,"Err sorry too long around these humans I think." he said before taking a seat in the circle."So I'm assuming you wouldn't have brought me and the boy here without already having a plan. So how are we bringing the snake from its hidey hole?" Shioka went through her plan,"Basically Amaya and I are going to reveal ourselves, and the three of us will strike hard and fast when he peeks his head out. " she said. It was simple and to the point and yet it seemed so much could go wrong all depending on how the freak reacted.

amaya lifted the white sake bottle "This might mometaily distract him with the three of us and his mental state so long as we're careful it shouldnt be difficult"

Kurama sniffed, eyes widening slightly before he laughed," I take it the explosion was your vessels doing Amaya?" Laughing he held his sides, " Why didn't I ever think of something to that effect? Pure genius!" Moriko sweat dropped in her head wondering if it was a good idea to let him be around Evarin in her current state.

"Hai she thought decapitating her then stuffing corpse would be a good way to gain the snakes attention"

The fox clapped,"I must agree, any chance youre up for switcing vessels every now and then?" he asked with a chuckle. Moriko stared at the fox demon and just sighed shaking her head mentally,' Are all the male buji this blood thristy?' she asked along the mental link since Shioka had hijacked her body for the little family reunion.

"I'm fine where Im at I have no interest in becoming blonde"

Chuckling and shrugging he sighed," Oh well can't blame ya, anyway, when are we baiting the snake?"

Eva took over control again a smile plastered across her face "Nothing like the present" expanding her chakara to be felt for miles with a smile she began walking towards the village turning over her shoulder "Taiki lirum go to the puppet wielder and wait for me there" with that her shadows wisked her away into the village center to go looking for shizune who would be the only one to recognize her since she had knocked her unconscious before killing tsunade.

Moriko took control of her body once more racing off to the village, Itachi following behind her but unable to keep up with her and getting further and further behind her, Akamaru sticking with Itachi instead of racing ahead with the blonde. Kurama took off taking a separate direction to the village. Moriko was just in sight of the village when she was jerked violently backwards. Before she could yell to let the others know something was wrong her vision exploded into a rainbow of colors before falling into blackness.

**read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form 1

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Jinchurikistears**

Bottom of Form 1

Author: BloodxKanji

Rated: M - English - Horror/Romance - Published: 05-03-12 - Updated: 05-11-12

id:8083113

**hey ppl back again XD**

**WARNINGS GORE ,RAPE,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ**

**...**

Waking up she found herself suspended by chains in a stone cell. Grogginess giving way to a pounding headache she jerked against the chains that barely left her room to stand on her toes and growled when they wouldn't give. Resisting the urge to panic she was about to try contacting Taiki when she was distracted by the cell door opening. "Ahhh the seven tails has awakened." Moriko shuddered as his voice slid down her spine like grease. Glaring at the pale skinned boney freak she saw the madness burning in his eyes like a sickness.  
"I was going to simply just bind all of your buji's to seal in vessels of my choice but you all had to change that didn't you? My poorpoor tsunade, gonegone gone and you lot are responsible. I guess I will have to take you all as new concubines to make up for my poor tsunade." he ranted, seeming like he wasn't fully aware he was speaking out loud. reaching out and grabbing her hair,"It's the same color." he cackled and Moriko couldn't resist another shudder of disgust as she snapped her jaws at him. Laughing he yanked his hand out of reach of her jaws only to trail a finger from her neck to her cleavage," heheh but much better tits, smaller but better, perkier hehehhe." Mori kicked out struggling against her chains as his tongue snaked out and flicked over his lips as his eyes focused on her breasts. Using her tail to reach for her pouches she cried out in rage when she found them gone. Growling as her feral instincts kicked in she struggled kicked and fought to get free before he back handed her hard enough for her to see stars," We will have so much fun the two of us but i have other toys to collect." he said cackling as he moved away locking the cell door. Moriko stared at the door, panic growing and crowding her mind, urge to get free driving her to the brink of insanity.'TAIKI!' she yelled mentally,broadcasting as loud as she could as she reached for any plant life nearby and finding none, realizing she was far below ground the nearest roots just out of her chakras reach. 'Snake boy is on the hunt he was waiting for me and got me when I was heading back to the village. ' She said, hoping Taiki would pick up her mental messages and that nothing was interfering. Her concentration was interrupted by her cell door opening once more. This time it was the younger Uchiha. Moriko glared at the teen, "You! You're the spoiled little shit Ita kun sacrificed everything for! and this is your thanks to him, destroying everyuthing he worked so hard to save. Siding with the freak who he did everything to protect you from! I hould fucking kill you right now and save him the pain of seeing how low you've sunk!" by now she was screeching, eyes glowing with toxic green energy. Laughing in a twisted mockery of Itachi's laugh he stared at her,"Ahh so you're Itachi's little bitch. Lord Orochimaru promised me a chance to play with you first, in front of him before I kill him." He said with a grin. " I was even promised to be the first one to get you pregnant, he's claimed the other one." He paused,"Oh yes speaking of."Activating his sharingan and moving with blurring speed he punched her in the stomach hard enough to cause her to spit of blood,"No since in having to worry about any kids being dear Brothers." he said,voice dripping with venom at the idea of Itachi having kids with anyone."Lord Orochimaru's had a brilliant idea to breed the jinchurikis to create an army of stronger shinobi." he said smiling arrogantly at her. Clenching her fists the blonde spat her blood at Sasuke, hitting him in the face with it,"I'd die before I'd bed anyone but Ita kun and I sure as hell would never let you even touch me you traitorous spoiled fucking shit head." she growled, skin changing, fading to a leafy green as her eyes narrow to slits vines bursting from her back as her face elongates to a muzzle, Shioka giving her her own physical form slowly. Sasuke stepped back, caught off guard. He'd seen Naruto become surrounded by red charka in the shape of the nine tails but never a physical transformation like this. Eyes wide in fear he watched her. The whole Time Moriko had been connected to Taiki, letting her hear all she had heard and hoping she could warn the others in time.

Taiki's irises glowing through the dark room she and lirum hid in while kankuro talked to some guards that had came to the door getting morikos message she could see through her eyes and gain her memories "Evarin we found him!"Relaying the information to evarin they used their combine jutsu to go to the caverns where orichimaru had moriko imprisoned.

Lirum and taiki appeared down the hall from morikos cell while evarin landed towards the center of the underground ordering them to help moriko evarin proceeded down the hall snuffing out the torches as she went when the sent of snake grew stronger she pulled out the white bottle taking a small sip leaving it open for the scent to be carried by the draft."Hey snake fuck I killed your bitch!"dragging her scythe along the wall the loud scrapping sound echoing down the walk way as sparks ignited from the blade "She was delicious!and the way she begged"she laughed feeling herself being followed.

Taiki and lirum made it down the corridor Taiki pulled out her katana silently taking out a guard blocking their path nodding to lirum they continued down the hall lirum putting out the torches as they went "Moriko me and lirum are about twenty yards from your location are you alright we've lost contact with eva shes gone after orichimaru Im trying to contact kyuubi now"  
Moriko thudded lightly to her paws, all seven tails swaying proudly behind her as she stared at he mates younger brother,petrified with fear. Her ruff, made of many tentacle like green grass like plants launched forward, each piercing Sasuke in non vital places as the y pushed further, coming out his back. With a burst of chakra poisoned barbs erupted all over the tentacles and she shook, making her tentacles wriggle, tearing chunks of flesh from the boy and sending their tissue dissolving poison through his blood stream. Sasuke's scream was more of a gurgle as blood dripped from the side of his mouth and he fought feebly to escape. "Wouldn't come in here just yet Taiki." Mori said with a chuckle, eyes focused on the boy as she shook herself once more, releasing poisoned spores from her ruff. Pulling him nose to muzzle he strd at her wide eyed in fear,"You are the biggest mistake Ita kun ever made and I am sparing him the pain of being the one to kill you... He loved you even after all you had done you know that?" she asked, watching him begin struggling for breath as the spores clogged his breathing ways and began burning away the tissue,"But before you die you will feel a taste of the pain you put him through." Flinging his dying body away she turned to the doorway and padded softly to it, finding Taiki and Lirum there weapons drawn," His two little tag along should be making their way here soon." she said, pointing her nose further down the hall where she smelt the two approaching scents, each tinged with sasuke's scent. "Lets move out of sight and let them see their poor sasuke one last time." she said with a feral grin, backing up into the shadows.

Having been around evarin they knew not to say a word to the girl so long as she had tapped into so much of her demons power they mere nodded heading backwards into the cover of darkness to wait for the two women moriko had predicted reached out just grazing their consciousness to make sure they where in deed coming there way before hugging against the wall infront of lirum mentally giving a eta for the women.

When the two women came close and noticed the door open they both paused before launching themselves into the room. Sasuke was a barely recognizable and hardly alive. Sakura howled in anger, trying too heal him only for her chakra to feed the spores in him and cause them to eat him faster. Seeing the light leave his eyes both women screamed each trying to bring him back, neither noticing the three shadows behind them. Moriko grinned over at Taiki and winked, pouncing the reddish haired woman, clamping her jaws around her head and tearing it from her body, pulling back just in time to avoid Sakura's fist that slammed into the ground where she'd been, creating a crater. Laughing she leapt back tails waving as she proceed to tear apart Karin's body, letting Lirum and Taiki deal with the pink haired bitch.

Lirum put out the last of the torches with a kunai him a taiki easily dodging her blind attacks Lirum purposely kicked a rock to draw her attention while taikis ran her blades through the pinkette throat and her boot to kick the skewered woman off she then wiped the blood off on sakuras clothing.

"had they known we where coming they might not have chosen such a underground location"lirum smile at taiki leaning against the wall watching moriko tear at the other woman "jinchuriki females and overkill something men shall never understand"

Moriko looked up with an arm hanging out of her mouth before dropping it and grinning,"Just as I'll never understand geniuses and laziness going hand in hand with males." Licking her chops clean she stood and stretched, padding on all fours and deciding to stay in her current form until all of the snake's men were dead. "Taiki I am still in my right state of mind , well mostly Shioka's just giving ideas every now and then." chuckling she sniffed, wondering where all the snakes men were.

-  
Kurama heard Taiki trying to reach him but was a bit distracted by three sound nin appearing and trying to capture him. Laughing as he played with them, killing them one at a time he finished al too soon,'Hey taiki where the hell did you guys get too? found a few of the snakes playmates and finished them but can't find your scents now.' he said, seeming annoyed at having to ask a human for assistance in finding them.'Can you tell where the entrance to the lair is? my toys broke before i could think to ask.'

She gave a mental image of where they where havent picked up the information from sakura before running her through with her swords "kyuubis on his way evarins somewhere in the inner parts of the caves looking for the snake we should head that way"

Moriko nodded taking point as she used her keen sense of smell to follow Evarin's scent and search for the snakes as well. Ear flicking back she looked up and laughed,"Seems Kyuubi's making his own way in. Stopping and stepping to the side of the hall she sat on her haunches and watched a part of the ceiling, her tails arching over her lirum and Taiki as a protective shield. Less than a minute later the ceiling burst open Kyuubi falling through, using his vessels rasengan to break through the hard packed earth. "Hi again." he said with a grin, smiling wider seeing Moriko in shioka's true form,"Well now thats a surprise." Mori rolled her eyes,"Yeah yeah im awesome now lets go I'm sure Rinny could use back up. Snake creeps turned complete psycho and is looking for breeders apparently." Taking off once more Kurama took the rear most position.

-  
"Ahhh so this must be the eight tails." Orochi maru laughed and stepped out of the shadows from behind the door Eva had just entered."And My poor poor tsunade..you killed her,"Clicking his tongue his eyes focused on her hungrily," there will be compensation of course."He laughed eyes gleaming brghtly.

Evarin strode deeper into the room drinking tsunades blood a flash of her canines "Not the best tasting bitch I've had your really not missing much"Pouring the rest of the blood onto the floor throwing the bottle at orichimarus face only for him to swat it a kunai into a snake slithering across the scythe forming in her hand as her eyes danced wildly following his movements as her boot came down on the snakes head. Launching herself at him she made a swing for his throat cutting a few of hairs from his head "come now snake eating you alive is uncivilized "A snake summon crashes through the wall to the left of her grabbing hold of her scythe Eva changed it's shape to a giant axe ripping its lower jaw from its head slamming it back down slicing its body in back at her opponent she threw the shadow axe. "Stay still!"  
Laughing even more, Orichi dodged the ax and elongated his neck, stretching it rapidly as he aimed to place his curse seal on her left hand. His face was knocked off course by the entrance of a flying green blur. "Sorry snake freak, but just cause lil uke and his fan squad are dead don't mean ya can try replacing him with Rinny chan." Moriko barked in laughter as she moved behind Evarin, crouched low as her tails and vines whipped about eager for more blood. Retracting his neck he stared wide eyed,"Sasuke? but how?What manner of summon is this?" Mori laughed once more at his confusion, baring her fangs," I'm no summon, just an assistant to ya worst freaking nightmares. With a mug like that I'm sure hey must be bad."

Without acknowledging morikos assistance evarin charged him black energy crackling around her circling like a tornado tapping into amaya's power dodging the snakes attacks slamming the staff of her scythe into his stomach sending him barreling through a before he had a chance to recover slicing open his shoulder bouncing back as his body began to shift into a giant snake.

Taiki watched eva relentless strike at the monstrosity trading and dodging blows,She quickly did the hand signs to join her power with her brothers her irises began to kaleidoscope blue and her fist into the stone beneath her feet the suki rose up from the earth some blocking any intruders while others waited to defend pulled one of taiki's blades from the crossing holsters on her back ready to defend her should the delay of controlling so many consciousness at once would put her at risk.  
Moriko watched , ready to provide assistance once more if needed. A disturbingly familiar chuckle sounded from behind her, causing her to spin suddenly, coming face to face with a second orochimaru. Not pausing to think about it she leap at the the man, tails lashing forward to knock him off balance.

Evarin tied her head band around her left leg to hold pressure on the deep gash on her thigh from orichimarus fangs her eyes shot up glaring at the snake as taiki used the dead suki to attack him while she tended to her wounds.

A doppelganger had appeared now attacking moriko taiki already tried to differentiate which was the real one but their thought patterns where mimicking each other and with the strain of the suki she couldnt delve deeper into their memories  
Moriko growled, stomping her paws and sending a wave of vines shooting through the earth, gashing the second orochi's side, with all the scents of blood and bodies in the small area she couldn't tell one from the other. Dodging his second attack barey she hissed as she was slashed along her left flank. Leaping forward she sank her fangs into his right leg, blood flooding her mouth. "Their not dopple gangers, their real." she said, eyes following the second snakes movements. Kyuubi growled from out in the hall," Lucky bitches taking all the fun, I cant fit in with out bringing the whole place down on us all."  
Evarin used one of the suki as a spring board to come down on the serpent with a giant hammer cracking the ground beneath him crushing his tail the monster shrieked

thrashing his body causing the ceiling to start to the opportunity she smashed the hammer into a support beam bringing down the rest of the ceiling large  
stone pinning the snake to the floor

**read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey ppl back again XD  
**

**WARNINGS GORE ,RAPE,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ  
**

Seeing the first snake pinned the second ran to his aid, knocking boulders out of the way and dragging his companion from the them start to flee Mori shooke her ruff and laughed, launching herself at them, catching one's arm in her muzzle and tearing. Spitting the limb out she went to attack again but they both ducked into a small hole that had been hidden in the shadows. It was blocked off by more falling rubble but whenshe went to dig it out of the way the whole cavern shook and rumbled. Grabbing everyone living with her vines she launched herself out the enterance, scooping kyuubi up by the scruff of his vessels shirt onher way out. the whole place started crashing down around them as she pawed her way up kyuubi's makeshift enterance, her tails protectingher passengers.

Evas scythe cut into the plants dropping her back into the collapsing cave tearing through the rubble she smashed a hole through the wall they past through running through the opening only to come to a dead end and their scents slamming a fist into the wall forming her blade again slicing it into the rocks back in the main room exhausting her adrenaline she begrudgingly heading back up to the rest coming out of the hole to taiki giving her a hand  
Moriko slowly shifted back to her normal form, layingon the ground for aminute to catch her breath as she tried healing the wound on her side. Huffing in annoyance she left it as was and pushed herself to her knees before standing and limping towards Eva. Reaching out she cuffed the older woman on the back of the head, though the only force she culd muster to do so made it seem almost playful."Rinny chan 'the hell were you thinking? Get yaself straightened out woman!You've got you're Ryo to go home to you're not gonna get yaself killed just cause of the snake freak." Holding her side she plopped down hissing in pain, not having the chakra to fully heal herself.

within a second she had taiki's kunai to mori's throat "I would not have died I would have killed him and been on my way home by now!"her teeth bared and eyes the blade away before throwing it to taiki who caught it placing it back on her stood looking to lirum he tossed her a pouch of medicinal open the bag and forcing the medicine into the wound lirum quickly came up taking over more gently for eva.

"Lirum you are under itachi's instructions till I return taiki go find your mate"

With that evarin disappeared in a cloud of her shadow smoke,with eva out of sight taiki joined lirum at morikos side "how bad are your injuries?can you make it back to the village ?"

Mori Stayed as still as she could while assessing them,"Ehh nothing fatal that I can tell, it'll slow me down a bit though. Don't have enough chakra to see if theres any poisons or anything though which is my main concern." Gritting her teeth she propped herself up on her elbows, checking out Lirum's handiwork,"She realizes that place would have come down on all of us and the fact there were two of them right?" Mori asked, looking up at Taiki, feeling slightly hurt by Eva's reaction to her just trying to keep them all alive.

Taiki gave moriko a understanding look her eyes back to their purple state "Evarin is no longer how you remember" She pulled out the smaller sake bottle used to carry to wash away the taste of ryos blood using it to disinfect moris wounds  
"What will it take to get her at least close to how she used to be?" she asked, focusing on her questions to ignore the burn of the alcohol in her wounds. Looking over to Lirum she raised at brow,"You never seem to have much to say do ya?" she asked, eyes starting to take on a glazed look as her exhaustion finally began to in. Lirum tilted his head closer to her to catch what she'd said as he bandaged up the bigger wounds. Which is what Itachi, already pissed and stressed from Moriko disappearing, stepped into the clearing to find. Obsidian eyes widening as he registered what he was seeing he charged, backhanding Lirum and sending him rolling onto his backside he stared at her wounds before glaring accusingly at all present."What the hell happened?" Moriko giggled faintly, having witnessed Lirums abrupt removal from her presence and smiled weakly at Itachi, hoping he'd forgive her for what he'd soon learn she'd done before darkness swallowed her whole.

Taiki looked to lirum before giving itachi a dirty look she laid moriko gave him a mental play back of what had happen since moriko had contacted her at kankuros hesitatingly relaying the death of his younger brother and the two snake like men that they faced off against before evarin tore down the cut off the memory before evarin threatened moriko"Lirum was treating her wounds and evas you wanted moriko to rest heres your chance I can keep her in a dream like state till we are ready to wake her"Lirum got up of the ground "Black and red eyes equals misdirected rage" brushing off the dirt from his clothes walking back over to the group standing on the other side of kurama to avoid further injury

Itachi sat back on his heels and held a hand to Moriko's face, his own face blank of expressions as he soaked in all he'd just been shown. Pulling his hand back and clenching it to a fist he stared at it,"So... sasuke's.." He was interrupted by a disturbance from Kurama arguing with his vessel." Shut the hell up kid." Kurama grumbled before his eyes flashed blue,"What do ya mean Sakura's dead? she was with me just this morning!" "Yeah kid she was playin ya like a shamisen. get over it." Itachi stared at them before walking over and punching them in the face,"Both of you shut the hell up!" he said, glaring before returning to Moriko's siude and picking her up,"We may as well all go to the village. No sense in hiding now as everyone in the village has heard about Orochimaru being around and shizune has told everyone there were people from a strange village around. Taiki please keep her asleep, at least for now. Anyone have any other suggestions? "

"I'm under orders to obey you so I am at your service until the point that lady kage returns" lirum replied dryly still staying a safe distance from the enraged leaf nin.

"We should meet up with kankuro he doesn't know whats going on yet"Taiki stated lifting moriko up and offering her to itachi "She won't wake up till you tell me otherwise"

Itachi nodded slightly, taking Moriko bridal style,"How bad are her injuries?" He asked, wishing she wasn't the only healer they'd had. Pausing slightly and seeing he was acting out of emotioins he bit his cheek emptying himself of as many of the inner raging emotions as he could for the time being. Focusing on Moriko's scent and her even breathing he found a sembleance of peace. At least enouh of one to remain somewhat civil."Lirum was it?, do you have any ideas as far as stratgy wise what would be best from here? The way I understand it he got away with a second shinobi who was very similar to him in appearance." Kurama stared at the uchiha wondering if bipolar was contagious.

"Hai one of his minions has used a jutsu to mirror everything right down to surface thought patterns,it comes to the conclusions that it is a long time follower so obsessed with the cause to risk their own identity for their only difference we saw was when injured the one evarin was after turned into a large snake after receiving significant me believe he was the original,we need to regroup and find him once everyone is healed"  
Itachi chewed on those words carefully,"Orochi no longer behaves anythiung like he used to, which i'm thinking has something to do with the artifact he is using to capture the buji. but the only person that devoted to him that also knows him well enough to even begin to do such a task would be Kabuto, a medic nin." Naruto chimed in,"Yeah I remember him from when Sasuke and all of us took the chunin exams the first time around, he pretended to be a leaf nin and all goodguyish and junk. " Resisting the urge to facepalm as it would involve risking dropping Mori Itachi settled for sighing,"Yes, Kabuto was a master infiltrator as well as a medic, he'd even managed to fool Sasori, the puppet master for a while. But they were both injured pretty badly correct? Which means if Kabuto is missing an arm at the very least then he will have a lot harder time healing Orochimaru."  
"It will give us time to deal with our own he will most like stablize his master then regenerate the missing limb costing himself more us time to get ready"

Nodding he went silent, leaving the others to speak of what they would, leading the way to where he'd left Kankuro with a guard.  
Taiki and lirum had replaced their blindfolds to let their eyes recover from the exposure to the sunlight they had made it back to the apartment kankuro,itachi and moriko had been brunette opening the door in surprised at the group at his door in such disheveled appearance.

Stepping back he let everyone in everyone silently filed and locking the door "someone want to fill me in here?"  
Itachi looked to taiki and nodded before taking Moriko into their room and locking the door. Kurama raised his brow with a pervy grin,"Hell of a time to go do the dirty aint it?" The door cracked open, red eyes glaring through the crack before a kunai whizzed past the nine tails face. Slamming shut everyone heard the lock clicking in place. Kankuro raised a brow at the typically mellow man's behaviour,"Yeah Now I really want to know what happened and wheres Evarin?" Pulling Taiki into a hug before plopping down on the loveseat with her in his lap he looked at the three remaining shinobi in the room.  
Quickly giving him the same mental play back she gave itachi she looked down "After moriko pulled us out she went back into the caves after them when she couldn't find them she snapped at moriko and is blocking me I don't know where she is or when she'll be back"Laying back against kankuro as lirum dropped his weight into a recliner "and we don't know what she is doing there lies our concern"lirum finished taikis thought groaning in discomfort as he relaxed deeper into the cushioned recliner

Kankuro sighed, looking to the closed door,"Well, that explains those two... Errrr Naruto I wouldn't push either of their buttons at the moment." Nuzzling Taiki reassuringly he rested his head in the crook of her neck, "Try not to worry too much about her love, I'm sure amaya will do her part in keeping her safe while you're not around. You know she'll come back to ya."

"Its not her safety I am fearful of its anyone who crosses her path I worry for"Taiki had felt her brothers concern when she had ended the link nishiri had died coming in between eva and her did many of the men who had taken part of the coup evarin took no prisoners,the only survivor had been zaki who had become sarins self appointed protector and had even blessed the coupling to everyones had been eva who had laid nishiri in the ground and gone to his family taking their rage without lifting a finger much less her had gone into herself the madness corrupting her way of only thing taiki had seen unchanged was her new found tolerance at being touched.  
Kankuro sighed,"True enough, but we can't help that now. REst up while you can, I get the feeling we will be moving fast whenever she does return." Naruto looked at them all greatly confused," Ummm yeah kankuro you know all these people? and since when do you cuddle with people? thought you had a thing for puppets or something."

Taiki smirked "Since he met a real woman"pulling off kankuro's hood  
Kankuro chuckled,"Ehh sorry bout that. But who knows maybe you'll find a reason to enjoy the day realm." Naruto looked back and forth between them all more than a little confused and Kurama had decided it would be best for him to hide away in the kids mind.

"Your women are loud and showy,the sun hurts my eyes and the natives are subjected to undirected rage sooner I return the better"  
Kankuro grinned and shook his head," You'd be surprised not all of them are like Moriko. And as for the rage, everyones tempers are high at the moment, again not a common thing. Moriko's actually not typically so quick to anger she more the kind to hold a silent grudge and prank her way to eveness." he said laughing,"And from what I'veseen your women are hardly silent angels." He winked at Taiki and laughed.

lirum gave a smile with a lecherous twinkle in his eye "Ah but the evils of the shadow women is a taste we both share"  
Laughing the puppet master grinned wider, nibbling on Taiki's neck softly,"True enough, though I think Taiki's more than enough for this puppet master" Laughing his hands encircled her waist possessively.  
"True enough lady kage's the only one I've seen handle her and a tribute to ryo to handle our wolfen fire and not be engulfed in the flame"  
He laughed," Well theres that and some how I see Taiki not exactly welcome to the idea of me with another. Though to be honest now that all is done with the suki I have every intention of fully claiming her as my bride." rubbing small circles in her belly he added mentally ,'At least If you're up for it my little one'  
'ofcourse' she smile giving him another quick kiss hugging him tight

"Congrats are in order then I would toast to the happy couple but alias I am with beverage" most of him still hidden within the chair  
Kankuro grinned,"Ehh sorry too caught up to be a proper host." Grinning he set Taiki down and went to the fridge and broke into the stash Moriko had put back for evarin whenever she came back and brought out four glasses with it setting it down on the table and pouring the first rounds for everyone. he sat back down in the love seat pulling Taiki close to him once more. Naruto looked at the glass,"Umm not sure it I should." Kankuro rolled his eyes, slightly surprised the normally obnoxious blonde would turn it down. "Just drink it Naruto. A little bit won't kill you."

lirum lifted his glass in a toast while the blonde worried over his drink "To the day and night joining in marriage " with that the blonde drank some of his drink letting out a breathe as the liquid burned his throat "well we know who this was meant for"  
Kankuro nodded,"Yup Mori, ever the optimist stocked up for her. this whole time you guys were gone you'd see her looking at it anytime you could actually find her here. " grinning he drank his as well. looking over to Naruto it was evident that one shot was all it took for the blonde to get buzzed already.

**read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey ppl back again tho this is more of a filler chappie XD  
**

**WARNINGS GORE ,RAPE,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ  
**

-  
Itachi tuned out the laughter and chatter from the other room as he laid beside Moriko, holding her close to him as he pet her head. Frowning at the faint twitches and tremors going through her body he began to question if it was a good idea to have her sleep against her will like that.

Moriko sat in a familiar wood. looking around she followed a path that led to the base of an ancient tree. tensing she saw the markers she'd left over Suri's grave. She moved to the grave and knelt beside it, tears welling at the familiar ache she could typically suppress. Touching the stones lovingly she tried to remember the girls face but coudnt. Squashing down the welling panic in her she froze when she heard a twig snapping near by. Looking up, her body went ice cold, something far from right. Suri stood before her, completely unchanged, wide green eyes glimmering."Mori chan! you came." Rushing to the older woman who stood frozen in shock she threw her arms around her waist. Looking around for ryo or something, wondering when the hell she had come back to this place she hesitantly ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair,feeling the warmth radiating from her. "I waited here forever and ever for you Mori chan what took you so long?" the girl pressed on ignoring moriko's silence. "I-I'm sorry suri,... I didn't know you were waiting for me.. what's going on?"  
The girl looked up, green eyes darkening as a red bled through the girl changing into eva as she watched,"You were too late, you always are." Evarin shoved Moriko away and turned to leave. Tears welling she she went to chase ofter the dark haired woman only to find she couldn't move."Rinny Chan come back! I can help just don't leave me again!" More images began swimming in front of her, others she'd been too late or too weak to save. Clamping her eyes shut she tried ignoring the sounds of the screams the feel of the hot sticky blood running down her skin. the smell of death cloying her nose. feeling as if she were suffocating she screamed, thrashing free of her invisible bonds and running blindly into the now no longer welcoming or familiar woods. Tripping she fell down into a yawning abyss, landing roughly on a cold stone floor before blackness swallowed her once more.  
Waking up once more she was in a sunny field of flowers, the one from her dreams of Itachi, feeling a warm heat behind her she started to turn around only to be stopped by a body pressing against hers. She started to fall back into it but stopped herself, something didn't feel right. Squirming to get away she turned to see not only sasuke but orochimaru standing behind her."Whats the matter you missing my dead brother again?"Sasuke said, glaring contemptuously at the grave she hadn't noticed just a few feet away. Eyes widening she tried running to it, unable to believe her Itachi was dead. snakes burst up from the ground, pulling her back into Sasuke's arms,"Thought we went over this,before the first kid. you're mine now hes gone get over it." Orochimaru laughed and moved behind her his long tongue flicking out and licking the back of her neck. Shrieking loudly and struggling she tried desperately to get out from between them. Unable to call the plants to her she tried head butting Sasuke who just laughed and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, only for him to throw her down against a tree, crushing his mouth to hers and forcing her legs apart. Jerking her head away she inhaled deeply before yelling at the top of her lungs,"EVARIN! ITACHI!" to her surprise evarin did appear, knocking Sasuke back only to pin Moriko to the tree by her throat,"Why should I help you? You've been nothing but a useless bother. A pain in my ass. All you're annoying talking and overly perkiness and well,'Pausing and chuckling,"everything about you just pisses me off really. don't ever bother calling my name again." with that her shadows swallowed her, leaving mori to collapse at the base of the tree, alone with the snake freaks. Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and picked up Moriko by her arm,"Come on now that the shadow freaks gone we can finish." Mori struggled, pounding uselessly on his chest."I won't do anything with you ya freak you killed your own brother and dont ya talk about rinny that way!" Laughing Sasuke shook his head,"I didn't do it, you did." Moriko stared at him, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut. "Come now Sasuke, don't be selfish with the blonde." Grinning pervertedly Sasuke replied,"Of course not My Lord, you know my woman is at your bidding." Feeling the bile rise up in her throat she fought it back, the edges of her vision fading again...  
Back in the cell dangling by her wrists. Mori looked around in disbelief as her her cell door was opened. The whole scene played out as she remembered. Staring down at Sasuke's body she froze, her vision clouding,as she realized t wasn't sasuke she'd killed but Itachi. With his last breath he reached towards her, a smile on his face as the light went out of his eyes and his body went limp. Howling Moriko covered her ears her head feeling as if it were about to explode from the inside out, as if her holding her head together could hold her sanity in. Falling to the ground beside Itachi's still warm body she curled into the fetal postion trying to keep herself. After an hour of laying like that she stood, weak and wobbly and made her way out of the door. Laying in front of the door was not only Taiki's body but Evarin Kankuro hinata gaara and even suri, all staring sightlessly at her, everyone seemingly accusing in their vacant stares. As if blaming her for their deaths.

Sitting on the waters edge teeth tearing into the meat still dripping lifes blood she looked into the water her body was coated in the substance hair matted stuck to her head clothes stained and clinging to her the reflection a moment longer before returning to her meal the nearby field littered with bodies laid into the shape of a snake.

The sun was finally starting to retreat behind the konoha mountains,she waited for nights fall to abandon her meal and continue her search.

-  
Itachi sighed, nuzzling Moriko cheek once more before standing and opening his door. Blinking a few times he tried to process what he saw. A nude Naruto in his trademark sexy jutsu was trying to get a kiss from Lirum while Kurama was actually out and semi seperate from his vessel, also in female for hitting on the poor shadow nin as Kankuro and taiki laughed from their spot cuddling on the couch, kankuro having somehow lost his shirt. Naruto gave Lirum Big pouty eyes, face slightly flushed from the alcohal as he used his arms to frame his boobs, shaking them near Lirums face,"Awww please mister hunky just one little kiss for little ol me."

"I take it back I hate all day walkers"punching naruto across the jaw kicking him off him not caring if it appeared he was hitting a woman standing up and walking out the door with a reached out to him mentally

'where are you going'

'To find lady kage these day-walkers are to troublesome'

'Be careful lirum'

'Hai I will'

Itachi raised a brow in silent question wondering just what he'd missed during his silent vigil over his mate while recomposing himself. Kurama ignored everyone in his drunken stupor and wandered around looking for more alcohol and Naruto pouted still in his justu," Awwww he didn't wanna play... " Looking to Itachi Naruto grinned,"How bout you big boy?" Itachi's eye twitched slightly,"Not even in your wildest dreams kid and your being cut off." Itachi wandered around the room, picking up all the now empty bottles of whiskey.

Taiki grabbed naruto by his hair dragging him to the door and throwing him into the hall brushing off her hand "Thats enough of that" going to help itachi with the bottles "Kankuro gave naruto whiskey and apparently that boy should never drink"he voice alittle more than annoyed at the blonde  
Kurama disappeared when Taiki threw his vessel out as Itachi laughed dryly," Good to know, I'm sure lirum would have appreciated knowing that before the fact." Trashing the bottles he sank into a seat and rubbed his face,"Mori's probably going to be pissed her stash for rinny is gone." Kankuro shrugged a bit sheepishly," sorry didn't expect him to get so out of hand."

Taiki laughed dropping the bottles into the trash "Not to mention evarin finding out someone drank whiskey intended for her I'd say we are all in trouble this time"  
Itachi raised his hands," I knew nothing of this. I'd rather not be caught in the middle of two very pissed jinchuriki's when I'm innocent." he said with a wry grin. Kankuro simply stared face paling,"Ehhh guys please don't let her kill me." Moving over to taiki he pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply."You wouldn't want to lose me to your sisters rage would you?" he asked wriggling his eye brows playfully.  
"Ita have you forgotten that its under your order I keep moriko asleep don't think I wont bring you down with me"her mischievous smirk towards the uchiha

"And kankuro she wouldn't kill you she'd mame you but dont worry nothing important" she laughed at her lovers expression "you can just buy her more"  
Itachi grumbled something incoherent and gave up sighing as he stood," I think I'm hungry any ideas for food?" he said changing the topic.

"stir fry?"taiki offered not able to think of much else

Both males nodded," You cooking or are we ordering out?" Itachi asked.

Taiki rolled her eyes "now you sound like evarin I'll cook"she said jokingly pulling things out of the cabinets and setting out pans  
Itachi cocked his head rasing a brow," not sure if that a good thing or not, but not going to lie my cooking skills fall a bit short." To which Kankuro laughed," Ha the perfect Uchiha does have a short coming I'm honestlyt shocked." he taunted playfully. "Watch it puppet boy, I don't exactly see you jumping to volunteer for cooking duty." Kankuro grinned," And that would be because I find watching my woman in the kitchen to be more than a little sexy." he finished the thought to Taiki with an image of her cooking just for him in the nude back at his own apartment.

Putting the food over the fire skillet in hand "You two are both like evarin she might have a gutter mind but geez atleast she makes her own ramen" she laughed remembering times back in the shadow village of either her or ryo cooking to eva who used to eat everything raw when ryo had found more than one time eva had her cook after one of their 'encounters' with a knew their friendship was anything but ordinary but evarin kept her word not to touch her now that she had a lover of her own while evarin could be truly sadistic she wanted taiki to be happy and would do nothing to ruin that

Smiling briefly Itachi shrugged," Why suffer my cooking when there's a better chef around." he retorted, moving to lean against the island to watch her cook, Kankuro choosing to lean against the counter beside her, nodding his agreement.  
Taiki shifted the pan over the fire moving the food with the spatula "Ah flattery will get you everywhere with a cook" setting the food onto plates and handing each of the men wrapping another for when lirum returns then preparing one for herself

Chuckling he nodded thanks before snapping his chopsticks apart and reaching for the first bite, pausing before looking to her with a wry grin." You didn't happen to cook this with things rin chan likes did you?"

"No she keeps that on her person at all times I never touch it"she said eating her meal  
Smiling a bit in relief he started eating as Kankuro looked between them confused before he started eating as well. Swallowing Itachi offered a warm grin,"Compliments to the chef." Grinning ," Indeed I think I might have a special thank you for her later." he said with a wink.

"I'm beginning to think we shadow nin are corrupting you poor day walkers" smiling at the two men "I wonder if that was part of the exile of our village corrupting your virginal youths"she laughed before cleaning up her dishes.

Laughing Itachi shook his head,"No need to fret over that there are plenty enough twisted day walkers yet, you've only found some of the more innocent inhabitants."

"whos to say Im not a innocent angel in my village?" she gave a almost flirtatious retort wrapping her arms around kankuro kissing his neck  
Chuckling lecherously as his hand strayed to her arse he shook his head,"If you're an angel love it's only in front of others cause the other side of you can only be described as sinful." Itachi watched them and shook his head grinning realizing what he and moriko must have made everyone else endure, but not finding it in him to want to change that.  
"surprisingly most the women in our village still hold on to chastity till receiving their betrothal and evarin are considered harlots in that sense i suppose"taiki sat on kankuro's lap crushing his had beneath her "But then again most shinobi in our village are considered the same"  
Nuzzling her Kankuro grinned,"Well I guess it's up to me to make an honest woman of you." Itachi replied with,"Wouldn't you have had to wait for sex for that to be the case?" Shrugging he smiled staring contentedly at Taiki,"Better late than never isn't that right love?"

"I don't know I kinda like being a harlot"she pushed his chest "I was kidding I would love to be your honest woman"leaning back against kankuro

"so what are your plans with moriko?"her attention back on itachi  
Smiling softly, he replied,"Well, after all this orochimaru business is past I plan on marrying her and then keeping her out of harms way by constantly keeping her pregnant." There was a mischievous glint in his obsidian eyes reminiscent of his mates.

taiki laughed at the thought of the hyper blonde barefoot and pregnant "her breasts will swell to back breaking weight"taiki couldn't stop laughing shaking kankuro with her laughter "twenty moriko's running around you'll die from the lack of energy "  
Itachi pretended to be terrified of such a thing before he laughed with them," Can't say I'd complain about her breasts though." Kankuro shook his head, laughing ,"Somehow I can't see Moriko ever doing the stay at home mother bit." he paused, sharing the image of Moriko in the middle of an important meeting and asking them to pause beore she starts breast feeding a baby on each side.

Itachi pretended to be terrified of such a thing before he laughed with them," Can't say I'd complain about her breasts though." Kankuro shook his head, laughing ,"Somehow I can't see Moriko ever doing the stay at home mother bit." he paused, sharing the image of Moriko in the middle of an important meeting and asking them to pause beore she starts breast feeding a baby on each side.  
relaying the thought to itachi taiki continued to laugh  
Covering his face with his hands he continued laughing even harder as the thought crossed his mind maybe they were all going a bit crazy but let it pass and enjoyed the moment of joy, wishing Moriko were awake for it, but knowing she needed to rest to heal and regain her strength. Eyes flashing playfully in mock anger he growled,'Why ya thinking of my womans tits damn you?" before bursting out laughing

"didn't see you looking away in the cave"kankuro playfully retorted falling over bringing taiki down with him to the floor causing them all to laugh more  
Shaking his head Itachi just laughed a bit more. "So Taiki, speaking of kids and marriage and such, have the two of you talked about what you're going to do as far as living arrangements?"  
"don't have a clue either way one of us is blind"  
Rubbing his chin Itachi thought on that and the implications of them niether being able to be comfortable in the others village. "What if you two alternated and just kept a home in each village?" he suggested, knowing how pathetic Kankuro would be when not around Taiki. The puppet master shrugged, open to the idea." Honestly I don't mind being blind as long as my little nymph is close by." he said, kissing her neck.

"Its easy enough since we both have apartments in either village"

Grinning almost identically to one of Moriko's he finished off his last bite of the stir fry before pushing the empty plate to the side as he leaned on his elbows,"neither of ya answered anything about kids though." he said with a mocking grin.

"its a answer I can't give you since we've yet to really discuss it"  
Shaking his head still smiling he stood and stretched, putting his plate in the sink. He'd opened his mouth to say something but was side tracked by three vines flying out of Moriko's room each wrapping around their wrists and tugging them towards her room. He looked at Taiki as if asking if she knew what was going on.

Taiki probe the blonde finding her still asleep checking deeper "It's shoika"looking at itachi concerned "somethings wrong"  
Frowning her moved to Moriko's side taking her hand and holding it to his chest as the other went to her forehead," Can you get any info on what is going on or will you have to wake her?" His voice had returned to his old stoic self but there was a worried gleam in his eyes as he stared at her unconscious for, looking for all the world as if he could will whatever was wrong away.

eyes glowing "Shoika can't stop the nightmares somethings blocking her"  
Brows furrowing he looked at Taiki,"What do you suggest? Would waking her now have more side negative effects than keeping her in this sleep?" Letting go of Moriko's hand he ran both his hands through his hair, undoing his ponytail with the action as he began pacing.

"I'll wake her but restrain her first"taiki released mori slowly from the sleep so itachi could hold her should she wake violently  
Itachi knelt on the edge of the bed beside her hands clasping her wrists loosely ready to tighten the minute she tried fighting. Moriko woke slowly, tensing when she felt people hovering over and around her. Afraid to open her eyes to what she might see, she laid there, body taunt as a violin sting about to snap. "Mori chan? You awake now love? Come on honey open you're eyes and see for yourself." Itachi said, voice soothing as if he were coaxing a frightened wild animal out from their den, which wasn't too far from the truth. Mori kept her eyes closed tightly, fists clenching as she tried to reach for Shioka to tell her what was real, but the inner silence straining her already frayed nerves. Looking worriedly to Taiki Itachi frowned.

"She doesn't believe this is real she thinks shes still in the nightmare"taikis concerned gaze rested on the woman,she had woke more than one drunk in her life so she decided to take the same approach "Mori naruto drank all evas whiskey and raped lirum"  
Eyes flashing open as she jerked upright, knocking Itachi off."Where's the little shit? I'll castrate him that was Rinny's dammit!" She growled. Itachi looked at her smiling in relief before grabbing her tightly and kissing her deeply. She looked up at him dazed with an odd smile,"You sure I'm awake?" Laughing Itachi kissed her again shaking his head,"You scared us for a bit there. What happened?" Mori sat up, her body still sore and not quite fully healed."Same nightmares I always have pretty much... well almost. But normally Shioka keeps them away, but I can't reach her." Wincing slightly as she touched her side she lifted her shirt to see the skin still raw and scabbed. " And wounds like these should have healed by now..." Trailing off she leaned back, resting her weight on her elbows. "And I hope for Naruto's sake he didn't drink all of rinny's whiskey." she added with a faintly disturbing grin as if she hoped he had.

Taiki gave a the girl a smile at the fact "He did and he really molested lirum whos not out looking for evarin "  
Smiling widely Moriko said,"Well it's official the world will never have to worry about little Naruto's running around." Fowning slightly she sighed,"Assuming rinny ever bothers to even look at me again. She seemed pretty pissed about me pulling her out of there. Damn i feel so freaking bi polar right now..."

Taiki gave a sad smile "Its not your fault evarin hasn't been the same since the fight with aztari she went too long without the blood sake and she was forced resort to a back up plan..."she trailed off  
Brow furrowing Moriko tilted her head," Ok Chika its just us here time to give the full story why's she been so well not her?" Itachi sat beside her wrapping his arms around her shoulders, nodding for Taiki and Kankuro to take a seat as well. "It would be a lot helpful to be fully aware of what we're dealing with now."

Taiki took a deep breath linking the fours minds "kept in mind the madness was already eating at her before the fight began,Its not pretty I'll give you the ability to break from the memory should you choose"

***FB******

"Your army has fallen aztari admit defeat and I'll severe your head quickly" Aztari glared at the woman who dared defy him, the one responsible for the betrayal of some of his best men and felt a rage in its purest form. Things were not going according to plan, Ryo was supposed to be under his control! He gritted his teeth glaring at Evarin through his clouded rage. Just then everyone turned to the sound of someone stumbling slowly over the hill. There stood a dark, mohawked silhouette, Nishiri had defeated even his Poison Master. With an almost unseeable motion Aztari grabbed Ivenius by the skull, his rage spiraling out of control as he jerked forward. the area was filled with the sound of tearing flesh and the brief squeal of surprise as Ivenius's head detached from his torso, spine still attached as blood spurted from the wound, the man's handsome face frozen in shocked disbelief as his eyes darted around before slowly stopping and dulling. Aztari threw the dismembered head at Evarin's feet and spat," I don' need tha likes of these. They're failures the bunch of 'em to be beaten by your ragtag lot. I will never back down to a damned guttersnipe demon like you." "Snipe hunt sound like fun remember snipes have red eyes"Eva's shadows took her right behind the blood-haired celt her now red sphered iris's staring right into aztaris black evaporated aztaris blade just before his fist collided with her shoulder sending her a few yards away in a reached out aztaris sword appearing in hand she began twirling it in her hand "The cevtic's a family of blacksmith with a descendant like you...ironic" still toying with the blade from her place on the ground

Aztari glowered at the woman holding his blade, rumbling's that could only be described as growls came from him, his face turning red as he regained his composure," Ya damned thievin wench. the only place for tha likes of you should be tha whore house. Even then I can't see many takin ya scrawny frame as appealin' . I'm thinkin Ryo only even bothered layin' with ya to begin with cause he felt pity for ya and responsible since he was the one that dragged you in from the wilds and burdened our village with ya stench and corruption."

Pushing to her feet dragging his sword in the dirt she stretched out arms above her head an back arched in a bow shape cocking her head side to side taiki helping her stay focused on the task at hand.  
"Aww thats too bad but does bring to question then why is it your cock gets hard at the thought of me warming your sheets"shifting all weight to her left foot she launching herself towards the blood haired warrior bringing the handle on his sword across his jaw,digging both heels into his chest launch herself backward to regain some stood weight shifted to one side while the suki's blade rested across her shoulder both hand rested on either end

Regaining his balance he grinned rougishly as he rubbed his chin," Ye need not be a bonny lass to get my attention, just a hole to fill." Chuckling he leapt forward, phasing to appear beside her his lips near her left ear as her grabbed her hair at the base of her skull and jerked back, forcing her throat into a vunerabvle possition as he nipped it warningly before releasing her," and i wont lie, the idea of bedding a monster does seem an interesting change of pace." he grinned, his voice carrying for all to hear.

Evarin dropped down into her smoke being replaced by multiple clones each ones simultaneously charging aztari while some where knocked out of existence by their opponent the others dug kunai into his arms while the fourth placed her kunai against his throat "Don't be a fool you wouldnt survive sharing my bed"crashing her lips against his dragging black painted nails across his chest distracting him enough to slip her tongue into his mouth to taste him "you wouldnt last a night"her breathe misted over his skin before a sickening squish sounded as she bite off the tip of his tongue. With a triumphant gleam in his eyes he ignored the clones holding his arms, flexing his muscles and forcing the kunai out of his flesh as he jerked his arms from the clones grasp, wrapping one of his hands on her waist grinding against his bulging pants and he used trhe other hand to jerk her head to the side once more, running his toungue roughly over the tender flesh of her neck, eyes glinting with smugness as he watched Ryo watching them.

Ryos hands turned white as energy crackled around him as the dead came to life around him rage burning in his eyes as blue meet black before he could attack taiki's hand clamped down on his shoulder shaking her head silently telling her brother to back though her fury shown through her eyes as she turned back to the scene before them

Nishiri stood staring at Evarin and Aztari mouth agape before rasing his fist to his face eyes watering in admiration," Ahh our lady kage, showing us how love and hate are so close, only needing passion to unlock the faint differnces! Oh my Lady what an example you set! We can only hope to live up to the standards you set!" Lirum simply stood there hiding his grin as he saw the truth to it all. Crossing his arms over his chest he lowered his head to hide his grin with his hair as he continued watching the unfolding scene.  
Aztari heard the mans rant and decided it'd be best to ignore it and savor his victory over the demon whore. Smirking he brought his lips down on hers roughly, enjoying flaunting that he'd stolen Ryo's woman with such little effort. Grinning he ran his hand possessively down Eva's ass, and though he'd never admit it out loud rather enjoyed what he found. Grinning wide directly at Ryo he shifted Evarin slightly and tore the front of her dress, finger's catching the bandages binding her breasts, the bouncy supple flesh springing free. Gloating he grabbed one of the nipples rolling it between his fingers.  
" So Ryo how's it feel to be a failure on so many levels?"

"I wouldn't call him a failure you didn't notice shes a clone I must say this voyeurism is far more erotic then people give it credit for though a girl has to draw the line somewhere"

Evarin stood a few yards behind him both arms draped around his sword that she had embedded in the earth a smug look on her face as the clone drove a kunai into aztaris thigh just beside his jumped onto his sword forming her scythe."Hurts when a woman proves a point doesn't it ryo always said it was my worst quality,don't worry I know about your blood jutsu so I'll make sure to keep things interesting"  
She launched her shadow blade at the seething red head the attached chain ringing through the air

Realizing he'd been played, the Suki leader growled, leaping to avoid the scythe and moving closer, lasking out with a violent kick to knock her from her perch on his blade. " Ya slimy whore's spawn ya think ya deserve to be in tha presence of me blade, let alone touch it. If ya be wanting a big blade to peirce ya I've got one for ya righ' here"  
rolling to absorb the impact she instantly launched back at him landing acouple blows careful to stay out of aztari's reach as she twisted through the threw her scythe it embedding in a tree as she ran past aztari the chain tightening an sweeping the celt off his feet.  
Growling ,he landed roughly on his ass flipping backwards to regain his footing as he grinned wolfishly. drawing a dagger from his boot slashed his left hand, rushing forward and crowding Evarin, swinging his injured hand, causing his blood to splatter in Eva's face and dribble its way down to her lips.

Spitting repetitively furiously wiping at the blood ripping off her monk sleeve throwing the blood stained garment away as if on formed double scythes the shackles chaining them to her wrists launching both at him a twist of either wrist making them swing in a whirlwind movement slicing towards the celt."Tainted celt can't even make a meal out of your battered hid"  
Smirking he moved in closer,"You're one to talk about taint, least I ain' govrn'd by the cannibal curse, though I can think of a few uses for tha madness," snickering vulgarly he flexed, expecting the scythes to hit his back at any moment as he pressed Eva's back against a building wall, his massive chest and arms blocking her main roots of escape as he grabbed her chin with his injured hand, his palm alone swallowing her face as he pinched her nose forcing her to breath through her mouth or go without air. " Ya will take me in you wench, one way or another," he said grinning.

The shadow scythes came down grazing either side of him pinning him to the wall before evaporating,she dug her heel into the inside of his ankle it hopes to gain head began pounding as if her skull was splitting in two,she could hear her blood pounding like a frate whole body felt like it was convulsing her free arm pulling a kunai stabbing it into the arm that held her felt as though she was drowning her lungs burned in her chest she fought as long as she could before it was opened her mouth taking in as much air as her lungs could hold the metallic taste pouring across her tongue,taiki's control began to slip as eva's teeth punctured aztaris palm Laughing in victory Aztari let her feed from him, sending a message to her, telling her to stop feeding and kneel in front of him. Turning he smilied, gloating at his victory of gaining control of the demon.

Eva snarled unable to disobey she dropped to her knees before her opponent,glaring at the suki leader eyes blaring but not fully at his feet leaving red stains on the leather "I'll fucking eat out your heart worthless cur,even if you kill me you still lost I became kage on my own merit"she wiped her mouth "I defeated you in combat you'll always be second best to a wench and thats what gets suki leader first ever to loose to a woman like a low class cunt"her laugh was demented her smile showing blood covered fangs,eyes showing a prideful fire even from her place at his feet.

Eye twitching slightly he back handed her, sending blood from her lip as it split. "Ya may have beaten me then ya lil cunt but who's kneeling before whom now?" he leered down at her and licked his lips," I may not have you in mind but I have your body lass, thats all tha' matters to me." Chuckling he sent an order for her to wrap her arms around his leghis leg and lean against it.

Evarin struggled against the order but in the end the effort was futile "You have control of the madness without it you'd be dead at my feet" running her tongue across her busted lip Shrugging he pet her head patronizingly," Ehh you think I care wha' means I had to use. the point is you're now mine and not Ryo's." Laughing he looked smugly at the male in question," how's it feel to see your 'fiance' kneeling at another man's feet? What ya ain't gonna do anything about it? Maybe I'll keep your woman and have her have ma bairns, maybe even keep you alive to see her swollen with 'em."

Ryo's teeth where bared as taiki an nishiri held him at either side blue eyes raging like a hurricane "I'd kill her first"his fore arms tightening stranding with the need to attack

Eva dug her nails into his thigh drawing blood her ruffle hair partially blocking her face eyes still flaming at the brink a growl growing from her throat

Throwing his head back and laughing louder he grinned down at Evarin," Heheh such a feisty one, I will say it might actually be enjoyable to claim you. Hell migh' even be worth replacing my Second's markings and replace them with my own." He ignored the blood seeping down his leg and arms from all his wounds and the slight weakness that was creeping in from all the blood loss and fighting eva's will.  
Thats when taiki spoke up "You gained advantage due to the curse taking away her concentration on her jutsu weakling her before the fight began"she stepped closer "Now what would happen to your plan if she had never been in control"her purple iris's began to glow brighter then went out leaving their normal pale smirked coming to stand beside his twin "and that she had a plan from the beginning"ryo cut his wrist the blood seeping out immediately

Eva's eyes widened the red spreading,consuming the rest of her eyes in its bloody red light.A sadistic laugh shaking her upper body quickly turning into a violent scream hands gripping her shadows climbing up her ankles coating everything it touched like a storm Aztari watched he change come over her, cursing as he fought to keep her bound in place with his blood jutsu, veins popping from his temples and neck with the effort as he stepped away. " Wha the bloody 'ell is wrong with the cunt?" he bit out.

"Evarin lost the ability to control the curse the moment she tasted ryo's blood back in the land of day"Taiki stepped back behind the growing wall of dead blocking the remaining rebellion members from aztari an eva "I've kept her curse under control with telepathy until now"

"Now nothings holding back the curse or how pissed shes at you I wonder what the smell of my blood in the airs gonna do for your situation nothing good I hope"Ryo stated smugly as he held his sword in the earth controlling the dead barrier.

The shadows completely covered eva now turning her into a living shadow eyes burning red in could do nothing when she fell down into the shadows beneath her erupted behind him with a swift gab to the back of his skull appearing in front of him smashing him across the face keeping him from falling smoke rounded him like a serpent evarin traveling it landing blow after blow.

Grunting with each blow he watched as he experienced two new emotions he's never known before. Fear and helplessness. Combined they formed in him a helpless fury that the damned demon cunt was the one to arouse such feelings in him. He stood speechless and breathless as he could only watch the shadows surround him and knock him around.  
Evarin appeared above his fallen body her fist crashing through his chest gurgles coming from his throat as she ripped open his chest teeth tearing through his organs eating him while his heart still beat stomach turning sounds of crunching and slurping as she ate away at the hands reaching in an pulling out his heart turning to look towards the rebel group before sinking her teeth into it the blood going in a array of directions clearly visible on her now blackened the last shreds of aztar's heart she sniffed the air then appeared before the dead wall knocking the corpses away with the back of her hand dragging the ones that grabbed on behind her on her way.

"ryo! the blood sake she has to drink it!"taiki warned pulling out her blades Nishiri heard, and seeing his kage make her way toward her fiance with such blood lust in her eyes, he knew it wasn't victory kisses she wanted. moving forward as fast as his injuries allowed him he got between evarin and ryo, one of his massive hands sweeping towards the sake bottles at her waist and knocking it loose towards Ryo. It hit the ground with a loud thud the contents sloshing sickly within it. Facing Eavrin with his arms spread he stood tall, " Lady kage It's been an honor serving under you. I wish you an Capt'n Ry-"

Nishiri's head hit the ground rolling along the deads feet,evarin quickly discarding her scythe biting into the top of his severed getting the chance to devour him the way she had aztari before the soul of a black boot roughly collided with her face.

Ryo pinned evarin with his boot on her chest forcing the flasks opening into her mouth causing her to gag on the overwhelming liquid keeping her there till he was sure she had ingested enough to curb the sickness consuming her humanity, the last thing evarins eyes registered was a fist colliding with her face.

'After she awoke she killed the remaining coup packing their remains to carry and even killed a elder who disagreed with her way of handling the coup leaving his head on his council has taken over till she returns fixing the damage caused by Aztari and rebuilding a new suki corps taking aztari's place as suki commander'

Taiki broke the psyhic contact peering directly at morikos leaf green eyes

Moriko stared silently, eyes wide as she took in what she'd seen," So you fully unleashed the curse? What would it take to get her back to herself?" Itachi looked down at Moriko with a small smile shaking his head wondering what it would take to actually alienate her from someone.  
"She stopped drinking the blood sake as soon as Hiso and inevius attacked I was the only thing keeping her sane at that point I just let her went too long without it the knowledge that she tried to killed ryo again hit her I can get her to except my help I could repair mentally but.."taiki took a breath leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid  
"But you'd have to get her past her single minded stubbornness and to a state she'd be willing to accept your help." Moriko finished with a quiet sigh. Itachi chuckled dryly,"Maybe you could get her drunk enough to accept help and then help her through the detox?"

"That and she might always eat actual human flesh in times of high stress,but nothing is guaranteed the damage is like fever it could be permanent we won't till we try " trying to get the point across eva had gone past the line The woman who went through great lengths not to depend on her demon had depended on the madness and been lost in it "I'm hoping after orichimaru is dead she will be more willing to except help currently she stands equals with the snake.I think she is counting on that"

Taiki knew for a fact evarin had twisted what would be her biggest disadvantage into her greatest asset the way she faced the snake and took down aztari proved that.  
Frowning determinedly moriko stared at Taiki silently. Itachi saw the look,"Uh oh... What are you planning?" The blonde shook her head grinned a bit,"I'm thinking we'd better get this crap with the snake freak over soon so we can save her from herself." Looking to Taiki and Kankuro for support Itachi shook his head,"You're not doing anything until you're healed up and well rested." Crossing her arms the Jinchuriki eyed her mate as if silently daring him to try stopping her. "Actually i want to find out what they did to shioka first, I've nevrnot been able to contact her like this"

"could it be linked to the wound at your side?"  
The blonde nodded slowly,"Thats the only thing I can think of. Whatever the second orochimaru attacked me with must have been coated in something that would somehow block me from Shioka. If I could just figure out how its blocking her then I should be able to counteract it..." She paused and swallowed,"At least I hope so. If they realize it was effective on me there nothing stopping them from using it on Rinny, and wiuth her relying on the madness we can't really be sure how it would affect it..." Kankuro sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose,"  
It's a shame Hinata isn't here, her byakugan could be rather useful about now. Itachi nodded in agreement,"But obviously Shioka isn't completely bound by the poison since she was able to alert us to the fact you were in distress." Moriko sat up a bit more, wincing as the wound twinged one more but kept on till she was upright, reaching for one of her tool kits on the near y dresser."Well lets find out. " Digging through her bag she pulled a small box of small green pills and handed Taiki a small empty vial as she propped herself against Itachi's chest. Gritting her teeth she picked out on e of the pills and popped it in her mouth, biting down on it before swallowing. Feeling the energy flow through her she set to work quickly, trying to find even a single strain of the poison. For nearly five minutes she sat there, her hands running over her body, coated in green healing chakra, searching for it before she finally found some. Guiding it thorough her poures she held up the little she'd been able to find, the violet liquid floating within her chakra orb before she guided it into the vial, depositing it before going to try finding more now she knew what she was looking for. She continued the process until the vial was a third of the way full before stopping as she felt the effects of the pill wearing off. "Its not so much a poison as almost a virus, It's been spreading and multiplying on its own." she said, staring at the fluid in Taiki's hands."

Taiki inspected it "If its a virus its possible to make a vaccine?" she wondered if lirum could figure out a way to counter act the concoction  
"Thats what I'm hoping." She said, leaning her head against Itachi's shoulder as Kankuro slipped out of the room to get the blonde some water. Itachi looked at the bottle of chakra pills, wondering just how often she relied on those. Before he could open his mouth to comment she smiled and put them up,"No worries Ita, th ese are a much milder short term chakra pill I came up with a few years back. A lot less side effects but it doesn't last too long either. Gives enough to heal a couple minor injuries or a decent attack thats about it. One would have to take the whole bottle at once to risk any serious side effects." Yawning snuggled closer to his warmth, refusing to say aloud how she'd been so scared of Itachi not wanting her after finding out about her hand in his brothers death. Releif and tiredness swamping her she just enjoyed the company and fought to keep her eyes open, not ready to sleep again just yet.  
Taiki smiled giving itachi a nodd before slipping out the door  
Itachi shook his head with a small grin, scooping Moriko into his lap and cradling her," Now that there is something of a plan can I convince you to sleep now?" Moriko shook her head stubbornly, fighting back a yawn as she lifted her face for a kiss, which he willingly gave. Laying down her held her close to him and rested his head on top of hers. "Night my little mori." He said softly, smiling as he felt her falling sleep.

Kankuro set the glass down when he saw Taiki slipping out of the room. "Guess she won't be needing this for a while then." Smiling he went to the couch and took a seat, raising a brow at his woman as if inviting her over.  
giving a coy smile she slinked away from the sand nin and into kankuro's open bedroom her shirt out the door laughing hearing kankuro's mental reaction.  
Chuckling he stood and went into his room, pausing in the door way to admire his woman waiting for him," I really don't think I could stand being away from you for this long again. " he said, voice husky with arousal as he enjoyed the moonlight playing on her pale skin.

Taiki awoke with the morning sun stretching with her lovers embrace,still content for the night events "Time to wake up puppet boy lirum's on his way back" she nudged the sleeping brunette  
Grumbling in his sleep he pulled her closer snuggling as he opened on eye lazily and smiled. " So was he sucsessful in finding her?"

"no but he found where she has been"

Sitting up and leaning against the head board he sighed,"Something tells me things aren't going well." he said with a quiet sigh before he kissed Taikia nd stood, stretching as he klooked around to see where she'd thown his clothes the night before.  
Grabbing her own from where she had moved them before falling asleep she dressed then freed her hair from her high collared on the foot of the bed watching kankuro dress. "So far it seems civilians have been spared but the numbers and ways is what troubles" mentally she woke moriko tell her of lirums return and that he would have some information on evarins activity.  
Kankuro sighed and rubbed his smeared makeup away with a towel, digging through his bag to find his face paints. "Dammit Moriko! Stay in bed they'll be in here soon." Itachi was heard yelling at Moriko in the other room, the second party just giggling as she danced through the door and plopped on the edge of Kankuro and Taiki's bed," You big worrier, see I'm fine, not like I'm off to fight the mist village or anything just moving our appartment no biggie." Blowing him a kiss she grinned faintly, looking a bit healthier than she had the other day, but not quite back up to fighting form, which showed in the slight hollowing of her cheeks.  
"You look better"before taiki could finish her sentence the light haired shadow nin came in through the looked tired but otherwise unscathed seeing them he came into the room still somewhat avoiding on the floor against the dresser looking up at the women on the bed  
"So? What's the news?" Itachi asked seeing Moriko about to explode from anxiousness.

"Dozens dead bodies mutilated beyond recognition their weapons where the only thing signifying they where shinobi,some where missing body parts half eaten limps by the had them lined along the river side in the shape of a giant snake shes calling him out and from what I've seen so far she is being ignored"he yawned tired after spending the night following the spotty trail left from the shadow kage.

Moriko frowned rubbing her chin,"So if she's being ignored it means either A he is too injured to retaliate or B, he has burrowed to far under a rock to be getting the news from whatever remaining forces he has, though I'm thinking it's probably a combination of both of those factors." The blonde stood absently, moving to the kitchen and starting breakfast, leaving the door open so she could still partake in the conversation as she began cooking, making bacon eggs toast, a full out breakfast feast as she went into her thinking mode. Itachi smiled faintly, seeing her getting more and more back to her normal self before turning back to Lirum, "Which reminds me, it seems they had prepared something for keeping vessels trapped for prolonged periods of time, It blocks off the vessel from their demons. Moriko got a vial full of it out of her system last night but still seems like she hasn't been able to contact Shioka. She said it seemed less of a poison and more some kind of virus. Any ideas?

lirum had a quick mental discussion with taiki about it before responding "If I could take it to the leaf nins home to use his equipment its possible me and taiki could counteract it" slightly more energetic with the smell of real food in the air instead of his and taikis field rashions or evarins meat stash."We can go after we eat with the snake ignoring lady kage I doubt we are in any danger of being attacked either"  
Moriko nodded her head in agreement, putting all the pans on a tray and setting it on the table like a self serve buffet. " Come get it boyos." She said with a grin, knowing the guys were probably more excited for food than her and Taiki. Itachi lead the way in to the room, kissing Moriko's cheek before making a plate, Kankuro following behind nodding in thanks as he piled his plate high with bacon and sausage and took a seat. Moriko buttered herself some toast and piled on eggs bacon and sausage and sat on the couch in Itachi's lap before eating. "So we're off to Shikamaru's after breakfast right? Or we're you refering to Naruto?" Moriko asked after swallowing.

lirum gave her a dirty look "baka"he wolfed down as much food as he could in case the blonde tried to steal back his meal "I'd rather eat eva's ramen"  
Moriko laughed finishing off her sandwich as she watched him eat curiously," Dude slow it down you'll end up choking if you eat like that no ones gonna steal you food. and I was just checking. Can't say I blame you for not liking him." She paused and wrinkled her nose,"If it weren't for the fact Gaara ordered us to keep him alive i probably would have thrown him to the snake as bait."

Lirum gave his best attempt at a flirtatious smile "We still could I won't tell a soul,he could have merely died in battle" eying itachi to prepare for any unexpected swings,eating his food at a more polite speed  
The uchiha raised a brow at the smirk but said nothing as he continued eating, one arm resting around Moriko's waist. The blonde laughed and shook her head,"Tempting a thought as it is, I'm thinking I will knock him around in the training field for drinking all rinny's booze. It's rather fun to beat on him. You're welcome to join of course." she said,grinning widely at the thought of abusing the fox's vessel.

lirum laughed "I'm sure taiki shall replay the memory for me but I really should get to work on a way to counteract the virus"  
The blonde nodded, grin faltering a bit,"Yeah that would be nice. It doesn't feel right not being able to sense and talk to Shioka even though I can tell she's still there. Though it does bring up the question,how did they figure out how to block the connection?" Frowning she crossed her arms and leaned her head back on Itachi's shoulder,"Anywhoooos, Make sure ya get enough to eat before ya head over, no since of trying to work on an empty stomach." Itachi grinned at her, setting down his cleaned plate and nuzzeling her," No worries hun, I'm sure they will fix things, just focus on getting better na dplotting your revenge on Naruto." He said with a chuckle.

lirum nodded to the couple eying taiki eating with kankuro before returning to his meal,after finishing their meals and cleaning up they left for and taiki waiting for moriko to knock since they had yet to meet the screaming couple

Instead of knocking Moriko barged in," Damn you two are loud, sounds like someone needs to spend more time in the bed room before getting outta bed" Temari turned, freezing in mid sentence as she registered what Moriko had said and blushed. Grinning Kankuro laughed at his sister's embarrassment," But that will have to be another time sis for now, meet my fiance Taiki and one of her teammates from the shadow village, Lirum. " Temari's jaw dropped as she head the news at which Moriko began laughing, taking a seat," Looks like ya could knock her over with a feather don't it?" Itachi merely grinned and shook his head," Shikamaru, they are allies, and they need your help. Orochimaru and Kabuto have figured out a way to keep a jinchuriki from using their buji and Lirum needs to use your equipment to try finding a cure for this." The shadow manipulator just stared for a minute and shook his head muttering about things being all kinds of crazy anymore," Yeah sure, lets go I guess." he looked to Lirum,"Perhaps you can explain this all in a way that isn't ridiculously annoying." Leading the way to his work room he sighed, hoping for once he could have someone to work with that wouldn't make a nuisance of themselves.

after the two men began to rant on scientifics taiki tuned them out bowing to temari "Its a pleasure to meet you I'm taiki varias of the shadows village,Ive been dealing with matters in my home village so I was unable to properly introduce myself sooner"giving kankuro a why haven't you mentioned me yet look before sitting next to moriko "so when do we hunt down the fox?"  
Kankuro grinned sheepishly,' If I would have said anything before now she would have pressed and pressed to meet you. It's hard to deny Temari much of anything.' Morko grinned widely at the idea of running into the blonde male," Well as the brainiacs are busy why don't we go now and you and Temari can get to know each other better while I have a bit of fun and Itachi and kankuro can be our chaprones to keep us from getting into too much trouble." The coyote vessel grinned at the idea of either of them actually stopping her from getting into trouble.

'obviously shikimaru found a way too ' taiki got up helping up kankuro "Sound good maybe the gore will attract evarin"sarcastic joke lighting up her face with a chuckle  
Moriko grinned, bouncing upright and all but dancing to the door as she plotted her revenge as Itachi sighed and followed, deciding he'd step in if needed to keep her from killing poor boy. Chuckling as he looked back to where Shikamaru had disappeared to Kankuro grinned.'Some how I don't think he denies her as much as he'd have everyone believe, watch within the next 3 days or so there will be a date set for their wedding.'

taiki gave him a kiss on the cheek as they went after moriko 'shall we bet on it say losers slave for a week?'

"moriko he is with the sanin!"taiki called ahead after getting a mental image of naruto from the sannins mind  
Kankuro bit back a chuckle,' Sounds like a bet love.' he kissed her neck as they wallked, his fingers lacing through hers. Moriko's eyes gleamed evilly as she made a beeline towards the top of the hokage's mountain where Jiraya commonly trained with Naruto. the sannin was writing while Naruto had made five clones and had each working on a different version of the rasengan."Hey there boys." She smiled sweetly,"Care if I join in on the training?"

The sannin covered his groin area while the blonde greeted her "sure mori-chan no problem!I'm glad you seem to be feeling better I didnt know if you heal properly after itachi decked lirum while he was bandaging you"he scratched the back of his head smiling fully at her

"nahh but i did wake up outside with a major pain in my scalp,thanks for asking though really it was so weird cant remember a thing"  
Chuckling Moriko flipped forward, using her shift of position to further increase the speed of the kunai as she flung it towards his nether region, following after the blade with a series of vicious kicks."You sure about that?"

"well I remember us all drinking in the living room while itachi went to do things to you in your sleep"the boy paled wide eyed backing away from moriko  
Sweat dropping she lashed out again with another kick,"Come on kiddo thought we were training and no he didn't do anything to me in my sleep he was watching over me considering I was poisoned and severely injured, Which leaves me wondering what kinda guy that makes you to think such a thing." Adding a burst of speed she appeared beside him, using a round house kick. Kankuro watched her, surprised by the contained viciousness she was showing and wondering if the blonde was picking up on what was going on yet.

using his clones to trip her he dodged out of the way throwing a kunai to pin her pigtail to the ground  
Grinning wider as she rolled to her feet, she made two clones of her own and sent them after his clones while she focused on him. Sending a barrage of punches and kicks at him, her clones causing two of his to disperse.

deflecting and returning as many blows as he could he created double the amount of clones gaining distance

"What did I do?"he snapped at the other blonde  
Giggling she formed the hand signs for one of her wind based jutsus, the real Naruto and most of his clones being pulled into the wind tunnel as she began kicking rocks and logs into the fray.

The wind was dispelled as a paper bomb exploded near the two,another drifting in the air flouting down between them again going off as it made contact with the stone knocking them both onto their backs and the others to jump sat motionless as the kunai dug into his thigh listening to the earlier threat letting the dark haired woman lean against his back undisturbed watching her toss the low level paper bombs to disrupted the battle.

"I can't decide which on of your is more annoying at the moment"  
Moriko shook some leaves from her hair and stood up, dusting herself off," Heheh sorry Taiki got a bit carried away." Smiling wide she turned back to Naruto," If I ever hear of you drinking alcohol I have stored back for someone again you won't need a sexy jutsu to be a female." chuckling she danced over to Jiraya, taking the kunai out and wiping it clean on her pants before going over to Itachi and kissing him as she leaned against the tree.  
Kankuro stood a few feet away from jiraya making sure he didn't try anything watching naruto take the opportunity to leave while moriko was to her haunches before standing looking towards the couple temari watching her not far off from her brother.

"Now that your done the brainiac has finished the antivirus apparent microscopically it was similar to something marid used,one good thing about being a cut off village we still know the old ways" kankuro taking her arm in his they and his sister began towards shikimarus apartment.

"It was more him convincing me"she laughed "He even went through the trouble of seeking a blessing from my brother"

Temari laughed, shaking her head,"Whatever you did, 'grats chicky. A lot of girls have been gunning for him over the past couple years since Gaara warmed up, but most never even got a second date." grinning deviously and whispering conspiratorially she asked,"Any tips to help your future sister-in- law out? Shika's just as stubborn as he is lazy, but can't help but love him." Moriko grinned listening to them as Kankuro simply sighed and pitied the shadow manipulator mentally.

'Going back to your own village and showing him just what he'll be missing is always worth a try' taiki mentally replied making the conversation more private 'Though in my case I had no choice but to return home'  
Temari's eyes widened slightly hearing Taiki's voice in her head for the first time. 'There's an idea actually, I will probably leave when they do though.' Itachi took advantage of the silence to speak up," So, this anti virus? how's it supposed to work?"

'It should after being injected into the muscle tissue be able to absorb rather quickly into her system and reconnect the chakra moriko the ability to speak with her demon once more'

The Uchiha nodded silently,'I'd also hoped it could have taken them longer to find a cure. I know as soon as her connection with Shioka is back she'll be off rushing into the fray...' he trailed off, thinking of when he had seen her after her first run in with the snake.

'It will do her no better than its doing evarin if she can't get the snakes attention while being alone and killing off his followers.I don't see him paying in mind to moriko either'  
'Still doesn't stop me from worrying about when the snake does finally take either of their bait. Anything happens too Evarin and Moriko will be devastated and anything happens to her, well I lost her once I don't ever want to go through it again. I'll be so much happier when all this is over, and speaking of, please remind me to apologize to Lirum, shouldn't have hit him, just wasn't thinking quite right then ...' While they poke mentally Moriko stopped at the enterance to one of the liquor stores, but Itachi tugged her along,"You can go restock later love, I'm sure you have plenty of time." Moriko stuck out her tongue before sighing, ears dropping,"Yeah, I guess you're right."

'evas more crazy than the snake and she wont be over looked Im sure its little to worry about'

Moriko sighed with relief as Shikamaru's house came into view once more, at which point she began to not so subtly usher everyone in faster.

Not two feet in the door did lirum stab the needle in her thigh forcing the antivirus in with the plunger not bothering to care that he had stabbed it through her pants or that he hadn't given her as she fell he handed her to itachi "If the nightmares return she'll be able to wake but its better if shes asleep while the virus is expunged"  
Itachi held her bridal style with her head tucked into his neck, not sure whether to thank him or hit him again,"You know she wasn't going to fight the shot, she wants shioka back almost as much as she wants Evarin back to normal. I hardly see how that was necessary." Moving to the couch he laid the unconscious blonde down gently, running his hand through her hair as he knelt beside her on the floor.

"But she would fight sleep it was only a matter of time before she smelled the plant I added to the antivirus to make her sleep"lirum went to sit next to shikimaru on the couch "Theres no reason to be chasing two jinchuriki women all over the country side"  
Itachi couldn't help but sigh, unable to argue with his logic," You realize she'll be pissed as hell when she wakes up right?" he asked sitting on his rump and crossing his legs as he rested one hand on the edge of the couch, holding her hand. Kankuro grinned faintly," Hence why I am glad I had nothing to do with this."

taiki agreed with him laughing "you could always busy her when she wakes atleast in afterglow she wont be so quick to hit you owe me for that punch"lirum quipped with a smile knowing he was asking for it  
Itachi grinned ," In my defense I had not even been notified they'd found orochi, let alone that the creep had captured my Mori, I was more than a little caught off guard. Though I'm hoping to not have a repeat situation." he glanced meaningfully over at Taiki with his last sentence.

taiki threw a book at him giving him a shut up or die look "Evarins the one should worry about not us we just obey her orders hmft" she stuck out her tongue at him pouting against kankuro  
Itachi picked up the book that had hit him in the chest and grinned." So who wants to answer why shikamaru and temari have the kamasutra laying around in their living room?" he asked holding it up and chuckling. 'I was only hoping you'd keep me in the loop next time, should there be one.  
blushing at the misunderstanding taiki responded 'hai i will'

temari had already turned tomato red while the rest laughed  
Sending Taiki a smile of thanks he chuckled opening the book up to a bookmarked page and twisting the book to the left and right? "Wonder how the hell one would manage to get in that position, Kankuro any ideas?" he asked holding the book open to the puppet master and sliding it across the table to him. Shikamaru blushed darkly and slouched further into the couch.  
Kankuro laughed looking at the page "become a pretzel"

lirum looked over his shoulder from the couch "I've done it though it does cause some discomfort later nothing a hot shower can't handle"the nonchalant comment causing temari to turn another shade darker  
Grinning wider Itachi shook his head," so's it worth the stretch?" Shikamaru finally stood and grabbed the book,"Was a gift from my mother when she found out about temari and me getting serious, shes always pestering us for grandkids." turning and putting it up on the shelf he returned to his seat, only for temari to move closer to him using him to his her face.  
lirum laughed "and my mother prays my seed shall never find bedding you are I would advise marrying the girl before she grows impatient or worse decides no one shall have you if she cant"mentally laughing as he played off of taikis mental connection with him allowing them to see beneath the blindfolds  
Temari chuckled,"Oh that's long been decided, ask Kankuro I was never good at the whole sharing thing. Mine is mine plain and simple." she said grining as she rested on arm over Shikamaru. Blushing slightly but unable to resist a grin he nodded,"Yeah she made that perfectly clear to Ino a while back when she'd tried making a move while Temari was taking a trip home to check on her family." Kankuro laughed,"Ahh yeah I rememeber that. we got a messenger pigeon saying Temari was going to be at least 3 days late for her trip home." Kankuro grinned slyly at Shikamaru,"Granted you're hardly any better Nara. "

"whats that suppose to mean?"  
Grinnng the puppet master said," You mean to tell me you don't remember punching out one of your fellow leaf shinobi for asking Temari out just after you two had started dating? Who was that." He paused, the grin of merriment not fading," It was Shino wasn't it? The bug guy." Chucling Itachi raised a brow as if asking for verification.  
"perfect proof that she is mine without something as bothersome as marriage"  
Itachi grinned raising a brow," Ah but is it? just imagine constantly having to deal with other males trying to steal her away. A ring on her finger does tend to be plenty enough to ward off a lot of the common rabble, which saves you a lot of work in the future. And of course, there's the whole little thing of I'm sure she would be much more eager to show her appreciation of you going through with it during the honeymoon phase." Itachi chuckled, already able to see Moriko all but daring the Sannin or Gaara to trying sending either of them on missions during the honeymoon phase.  
Shikimaru just mumbled beneath his breathe

Temari grinned faintly, blushing. Itachi laughed tilting his ear towards Shikamaru,"What was that? Didn't quite catch it."

Taiki spoke for him "he said he is Not getting married"  
Temari frowned, sitting rigidly, blue eyes going cool as she smirked,"Well if you're not going to get married, I may as well start sleeping in my own room. " Crossing her arms over her chest as she turned away from him, seriously hoping her plan didn't back fire on her.

everyone sat awkwardly taiki talking mentally to lirum about their home village to avoid the outside discomfort  
Itachi stood, picking up Moriko,"Err, on that note, I think it's time for us to go for a bit and let the lovebirds work this out between themselves."

Nodding the others quickly filed out the door heading back to their apartment  
Setting the blonde on their bed,he tucked them in went back to the living room. " Well not sure how well that worked out."

taiki smiled from her perch next to kankuro on the couch,lirum had past out in the recliner as soon as he made contact with it."better than you'd think"  
The Uchiha raised a brow,"What Exactly was everyone else not hearing that you were." her asked, grinning slightly at Lirum and his attachment to that recliner.

"I avoided hearing anyones but kankuro and lirums thoughts but I got their full emotional play by play they weren't nearly as upset as they put off"

Smiling a bit he nodded," Well that at least is good to hear, wonder how long till it's safe to venture back?"  
"tomorrow"taiki gave a knowing smile

**read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey ppl back again tho this is more of a filler chappie XD  
**

**WARNINGS GORE ,RAPE,AND PSYCHOS DONT LIKE DON'T READ  
**

The lights flickered before the room went pitched black even the windows had been blocked out the sound of a chair scraping breaking through complete 's gaze went to the kitchen table having pulled down her blindfold Evarin sat at the table arms crossed resting on the table as a pillow for her head feet dangling just off the floor from the way she hair was tousled clothes dirty and stained with blood though her skin looked mostly clean she smelled like lake water so had no doubt been near some water source in quest for the away from them she couldn't see her expression.

kankuro touched taikis arm as if asking whats going on "evarins back"  
Smiling wide Itachi moved near the table, the darkness not really effecting him too much. "Good to see you're still alive. Mori will be ecstatic to hear you're back whenever she wakes up." He figured it would be pointless to keep a distance from her. if she wanted to attack them it wasn't as if there was much any of them could do to stop it.

evarin grunted in response but otherwise didn't move exhausted from constantly being on the move attacking fighting her body screamed for rest so that her vision hazed.

taiki linked itachi and kankuro so they could see what she sees knowing that in evarins current state that she wouldn't be dropping the shroud till she decided to  
Itachi moved to the windows, pinning up some of the extra comforters and making sure all the lights were out as more of a silent offer for her conserve her energy. He cursed softly,"Sorry rinny, Moriko had stashed some stuff for you but the nine tails got into it last night. I'll go out in a bit and get more for you if you want." He moved to the door to his and Moriko's room, opening it and checking on her, relieved to see her sleep still seeming surprisingly peaceful. "Mori's not using all the bed, you can take the other side if you need some sleep."

Nodding eva stood up making her way across the space undoing her stain top dropping it on the floor leaving just her binding getting into the bed room she pulled off her boots before dropping her weight next to moriko the shadow jutsu around the apartment dropping letting some light leek from beneath the front on her stomach her right arm reaching out using her jutsu to shut the door cutting off their view.

Taiki sat up cross legged still looking at the door that just shut "There is guarantee she wont leave again as soon as she wakes,but atleast she is willing to go near have that atleast"Evarins thoughts were mumble from lack of sleep so there was no certainty with anything she thought but her memories indicated lirums findings along with finding kabato's abandon apartment searching for where the snake might be hiding  
Itachi smiled staring at the door,"Yes, it is a fact I'm sure will make Mori incredibly happy for quite a while, even if she sleeps through it all. " he said sitting down, allowing himself a bit of optimism. Kankuro put an am around Taiki's shoulder, nuzzling her.

evarin fell into a semiconscious sleep still aware of her surrounding not able to relax enough for any kind of decent sleep she had at first expected the blonde to wake and bombard her with questions when she didnt she moved into a more comfortable position letting sleep take her  
Nodding towards the door Kankuro raised a brow, silently asking how she was resting.  
"shes asleep but i wouldnt call it resting shes still in a battle ready mindset putting her on edge"  
Chuckling dryly he replied," That's quite alright, and speaking of Mori, she resting better now? " In the room, Moriko sensed a familiar warmth near her, instinctively snuggling towards it as she slept peacefully and dreamless for the first time in ages.

"yes"

Visibly relaxing the Uchiha laced his hands behind his head and sighed," Well since everyones resting anyone have any ideas what we can do to pass the time?"  
taiki shrugged "I have no idea seems everyones asleep or fighting"  
Standing and stretching Itachi shrugged," Guess we may as well join the resting group. I'll run to the store to get Rinnys replacement gifts and then I'll crash on the couch til they get up." he said, moving to the door and sliding on his sandels. Kankuro grined at Taiki, dragging her to their room for cuddle time while they could get it.

Moriko woke with her nose burried in raven tresses. Snuggling closer she murmered,"Ita-kun," sleepily grinning before pausing, noticing the scent and boobs. Sitting upright she stared at Evarin, wondering if she'd been over run by the dreams again. 'No child it's real.' Shioka said roughly inside Moriko's mind, warmth filling the gruff words. Grinning wide the blonde replied,' Good to have you back, and Rinny too.' Giggling she slipped silently out of the room, wondering where everyone else had gone, only to find Itachi asleep on the couch and Lirum out cold on the recliner. Deciding she'd make a big meaty meal in honor of Rinny being back she went to the kitchen and set to work cooking as quietly as possible, smiling widely in delight as she saw the whiskey had been replaced.

evarin opened her eyes long enough to see the blonde leave then grumbled that she'd wake when there was food,no doubt the loving couples would be out there and she wasnt much for public signs of affection much less seeing ryo saw eye to eye with her on that in most cases it would be good to get this over with and she her fiance again  
Moriko was surprised when the men in the living room didn't wake on their own as she finished the food. Figuring they must be exhausted she sighed, covering the rest of the food to let them rest while she made Evarin and herself plate. Grabbing a bottle of the whiskey she made her way back in the room shutting the door behind her. "Rinny, foods done and alcohal too if you want it." She said setting it on the night stanbd as she sat on the edge of the bed, unable to stop siling at the fact Evarin was back.  
the woman rose herself up similar to a zombie breaking free from the grave grabbing the food and bottle "How long were we asleep?" taking a swig of whiskey before starting on her food

The blonde shrugged, rubbing her thigh where she'd been injected,"No idea I was drugged. " Digging into her own plate she filled Evarin in on the virus the snake had come up with and its effects," I will give them points, whatever they did it worked I can talk to Shioka again, but still I hate they decided on their own to make me sleep while it worked, when I find out whose bright idea it was there will be hell to pay."  
Evarin ate at her food "Itachi wanted you to sleep and lirum was put under his command in my absence so no doubt lirum acted as he saw beneficial of his command.I would prefer you leave my man alone with that consideration you had become a liability in your condition "  
Mori sighed and polished off her meal," Fine. And I'm glad Ita-kun replaced the whiskey I'd stored for ya. Almost didn't have any for ya since the nine tails drank it all some point while I'd been put to sleep the first time."

"I'm surprised he can still call himself male then I take it someone intervened? "setting the empty plate aside and continued to drink from her whiskey

Moriko nodded," Taiki did sadly, but I still have my other plans," Grinning faintly she leaned against the head board, resting an elbow on her knee, watching her friend.  
"your going to get banned from the village when I'm the one who blew up their precious kage" Evarin pulled out the blood sake drinking from it as she had the whiskey  
The blonde chuckled,"Some how I think the new Hokage is too scared of me to even try it." Grinning wide at the memory of him beaten on the floor after he'd stared at her breasts and mistaken her for Naruto. "Anyhow, how're ya feeling RinnyChan?"

"I found the dopplegangers home an some research but the snake refused to rear his head he must have been injured more than i had thought and without his healing wench who knows how long it will take"she swished the bloodsake in the bottle a agitated look in her eyes  
"According to Ita kun his doppleganger, who's called Kabuto for the record, is also a healer though not quite as skilled as whats her name had been. But considering his little buddy is at least one arm short I think it's safe to assume that he will also be out of commission at least long enough to replace his arm." She raised her tail, laying it across her lap as she ran her fingers through the fur while she pondered aloud,"Rinny chan, any chance you remember what any of his research was on? Well anything aside from whatever formula he'd used to make the virus that blocks us from our demons anyway as seems they found an antidote to it already. And where was his apartment?" she said getting a sudden idea as to how to find the snake.

"He researched grandfather an the items he used to make mother and the showed how to use the dagger an the virus along with the research he used to become his master its in the mountains north of the village roughly 40.9214 kilometers.I tore it apart trying to find info on how to find the snake but no such luck"  
Moriko grinned faintly, reaching for her backpack and pulling out a map she'd packed of the area. Marking where they'd found the base and where Eva had found the apartment she rubbed her chin, staring at the map. "Rinny look. The creeps den was directly west of us about the same distance as his little acolyte's apartment was. it's a long shot, but considering the creeps mental state that would mean we should be able to find him licking his wounds either here, or here." circling two spots on the map, one to the south and one to the east she frowned chewing on her knuckle," At least that seems like something he would do, circle the village and move closer like a constrictor."

Standing eva began to put back on her boots and replace her top "I'll head south had he been east he would most likely flee south when I was attacking his men to the north"  
Moriko nodded," I'll take some of the leaf nin Taiki and Ita kun with me to the east and work our way down towards you. I won't interfere this time Rinny, but let me have his little side kick. I want to finish what I started as much as you do."

Nodding"leave lirum with kankuro for back up should we need it taiki can keep everyone in sync for awhile so long as shes not tapped into ryos powers"

Standing and slipping on her sandles she strapped on her kunai pouch as well as her medic kit and the few other supplies she carried with her as she moved to the doorway," Alright sleeping beauties nap times over we have a game plan now lets get to it." she said, clapping her hands to wake everyone up. " Grab ya food and lets get on the move." she finished giggling as she leaned over Itachi and kissed the side of his neck before dancing to Kankuro and Taiki's room to make sure they were up and decent.

Taiki dodged by her as she got to the door leaving kankuro following behind nodding a greeting to moriko going to evarin with a smile

"Leaving again?"

"Someone has to kill all these day walking pests you know the plan?"

"Yes we'll meet you once we finish searching the east quad"  
Moriko nodded back to Kankuro smiling before she turned to see Lirum still sitting in the recliner looking as if her were still asleep. Grinning wide she grabbed one of the plates she'd made and dropped it in the Shadow nin's lap and gave him a brief hug," Thanks for the antivirus." she said, knowing he'd catch the plate before letting it spill in his lap. Itachi stood smiled at his mate shaking his head as he strapped on his tools, glad to see her back to normal. Grabbing a plate he ate quickly but neatly, setting the plate in the sink to be washed later.

lirum ate still shocked at the blondes actions but to tired to care "So Ill be here as back up am I required to be awake?"  
"Awake enough to respond quickly." Moriko chimed from the doorway, already planning on heading towards the inuzuka compound,wanting to have extra noses tracking, only pausing to give evarin a tight hug, as she asked taiki to get shikamaru and the pain in her ass kyuubi vessel. Itachi grinned, nodding to everyone before following his mate.  
evarin nodded to kankuro and lirum before disappearing in she shadows leaving the two alone heading toward the southern sector

"well I have brats to pretend are real"with that kankuro slipped out the door after the rest heading towards the training grounds  
Moriko made her way to the Inuzuka's compound, Itachi by her side holding her hand, both forsaking their disguises, deciding it wasn't worth the waste of energy to try keeping it up. Jiraya knew who they were and their purpose there, there was no sense in trying to hide it at this point. And the snake knew as well so even less point to hide at this late portion of the game. Knocking on the door sh crossed her arms waiting for an answer, not quite sure how it would be best to explain the situation to them, and prepared to bind them in place till they heard of she had to, knowing how the villagers viewed Ita as they had not yet learned the truth. The door opened and the head of the inuzuka clan stood before them. "Who are y-" she paused sniffing," You're that sand nin from before." she started,answering her own question, eying the change and realizing before must have been the henge. She was rather surprised by the ears and tail," those real?" she asked reaching to feel one of her ears. The blonde nodded, her ear flicking back on it's own accord," Could we come inside to talk? There're a few village skeletons that need to be aired out." she said. It was then that Tsume turned to see Itachi, hand reaching for her kunai pouch. Moriko grabbed her hand,"Please, let us explain and it will all make sense, but we will have to move fast, we have a possible lead on Orochimaru and we need trackers. Who can you spare and we can fill them in on the way." Looking hesitantly between the two she frowned, looking to her ninken, Kuromaru and raising a brow. The wolf dog sniffed each, lingering on Itachi before nodding silently to his mistress. "Hanna and I will come. Just a moment and I will get her and we can be on our way." Smiling in relief Moriko nodded, Itachi smiling softly in thanks and inclining his head slightly. It was about then they were both bowled over by Akamaru, tail wagging as he licked at both their faces. Moriko chuckled and pet the partner less ninken and scratched behind his ears,"I take it you want to come too eh boy?" she said. Barking a sharp affirmation she chuckled,"Well that's up to tsume san and hana san" she replied. Itachi chuckled watching her chat with the dog as if it were completely normal. he paused thinking of her past and amended, perhaps it was for her, or had been at one point anyway. Akamaru whined slightly before growling and Moriko chuckled as she continued rubbing his ears," Yeah well not sure how much they'd like it if ya just went on you're own. It's dangerous out there ya know." the dog rolled its eyes and stared at her as if asking if she was seriously going there. Itachi looked up and grinned, seeing both Inuzuka women staring at Moriko and Akamaru as the two chatted, neither seeming to notice their arrival. "Mori chan, I believe it's time for us to go." he said, chuckling as he offered his mate a hand up. Grinning sheepishly both the dog and the woman looked in sync to see the two women staring and grinned, Akamaru flopping his tongue out in an adorable grin. Dusting herself off she smiled slightly,'Taiki I have two of the Inuzukas and I guess Akamaru coming, we meeting just outside the east gate?' she asked the telepath as she lead the way out of the compound, Akamaru on one side Itachi at the other as mother and daughter stared in silent surprise at the three.

'Hai Im already here with shikimaru and naruto,it shouldn't take us long to get there once we leave most likely evas made it to the southern compound by now though no news on what shes found'

Sending taiki a mental thanks she informed her of the fact she had the Inuzuka head and her daughter with her and asked if she'd be willing to catch them up on the need to know to save time and effort. rushing past the slightly nervous civilians Moriko barely noticed them, but they noticed her, and Itachi ever more so. Their progression was halted by one man who looked old enough to have been a grandpa during the time the Uchiha's had been wiped out threw a rock at Itachi's head and it would have collided had it not been for her tail. Dropping the rock in one hand she stormed up to the man who had suddenly lost all of his courage under her fierce green glare. Grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt with her free hand she held him off the ground." Don't you ever dare throw a stone at my mate again or you will soon see exactly whats on the otherside. That goes for all of you you ungrateful curs. Every person in you're village you should be fawning over for saving your asses and giving up everything yall treat like shit and the ones who end up betraying yall you put on a pedestal. Want a big surprise? Tsunade and Sasuke Uchiha were both working with Orochi and none of you even realized it cause you had your heads shoved up their asses. Maybe yall should take a look at who really kept this village alive and then reassess your values before you judge anyone for so much as sneezing wrong." Dropping the old man she glared at them all,"This man dedicated his entire life for this villages safety, even to the point of killing his own family to prevent a civil war and this is how you thank him? Well I am beginning to wonder exactly how worthwhile all this shit we go through everyday just to keep you all safe and happy is worth it. What would you do without those people like us that do the dirty work for you,Eh? you'd be dead that's what!." Pausing she was about to further tear into them when she felt Itachis hand on her shoulder. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her before kissing her forehead and nodding towards the gates. where they could see Taiki and company waiting for them. Glaring once more at the civilians who backed away fearfully, she turned on her heel and led the way to their group, letting Itachi preform the introductions as she walked straight outside the gates, Akamaru at her heels.  
"Tsume, Hana, this is Taiki Varias, a member of the shadow village and well I guess I will let her fill you in, it would be faster." Tsume and Hana looked at the pale skinned woman who was staring directly at her despite the bandage wrapped over her bowed slightly in greeting while Tsume merely nodded her head.

Taiki gave them a mental catch up once again leaving out her kages more savage actions,telling them of the plan and location they where heading before properly greeting herself with a slight bow "It is a pleasure"  
Hana smiled ,"Likewise I'm sure." Her mother however, as always, skipped the pleasantries and cut to the chase," where are we heading as far as searching for the snake?" Moriko Held out the map with the circled areas to Itachi. Mori's eyes met Naruto's blue ones,"Why do you let them treat you that way?" she asked, letting the others chat as she moved towards their destination as she beckoned for him to follow, part of her genuinely curious part of her annoyed at him letting them run over him and his demon like that for all those years.

narutos hands laced behind his head "Its better to smile through it then fight everyone ya know?believe it when I say I wish it was better and one day it will be I mean look at the sand village"

"It's not quite paradise there just yet ya know. Least as far as civilians go. The shinobi are fine, thes the villagers that end up always pissing me off acting like they have a rght to look down on everyone different." crossing her arms she sniffed as she walked, keeping a nose out for any of the snakes mens scents or the snake himself. "With them, they don't care, they'll run you over and threaten you until you stand up to them and make them see the truth. The taboo the third hokage enforced only seems to have made things worse ya know."

"he tried"the blonde shrugged still holding his carefree attitude  
"Well it's more than can be said about you now isn't it. " she said, ears flicking back and forth as Akamaru nudged into her back, wanting her to resume the ear scratching. She obliged him as they walked, his size making it an easy accommodation.  
"I've tried believe me Ive protected them smiled through the abuse even saved the whole village Im just done trying.I want to live for myself for awhile"  
"people ban together in tragity"  
"And ignorance only fuels stupidity. Ignorance in large masses combined with tragedy leads to a situation where innocent people are punished unfairly and standing by when seeing such a situation is against my ninja way." Pausing when she caught ascent and disregarding it as too old to be of use she continued on her way.

"Then why don't you have itachi tell them what happened can't taiki use his thoughts to literally show them how it happened?"naruto walked slightly ahead of her walking backwards with his hands still locked behind his head a foxy grin on his face.  
The blonde shrugged," It's their decision, he's guarded the secret this long. And I don't know how taxing it would be for Taiki to connect to so many people, I have no right to try ordering her or anything. Perhaps after the snake creep is dead, if they are willing, we just might." Seeing the boy grinning she frowned," Though I'm kinda surprised. No one has said anything about.. me being the one to kill Sasuke and Sakura. I figured you at the very least would say something." Akamaru licked her cheek reassuringly, sensing her pang.  
his smile faded "And say what you killed my best friend and girlfriend who had been having a affair and working for orchimaru behind my back?I'd be lying if i said I didnt care but doesn't change the fact I lost them long before you killed them"his voice was soft and brimming with loss,for years he had tried to save sasuke and the only thing it accomplished was losing sakura along with him  
Gritting her teeth she sighed, resting her shoulder against akamaru,"So far nothing yet from him either, between neither of you commenting, just puts me on edge. Guess just comes from a life of persecution," she trailed off with a sigh. 'Anything from Rinny yet?' She asked Taiki mentally, hoping to get her mind off memories.

'She found where she thinks is a enterance but it will take a while for her to clear it a land side has the opening blocked off'  
Moriko nodded slightly, hopping on Akamaru's back, the dog barking happily as they raced ahead, nearing the area she'd marked on the map as the possible location. Two sets of tails bristled as they caught a scent trail only a couple days old, Akamaru barking to get the other's attention as Moriko hopped off his back, trailing the scent till it split into two paths, both headed in a southern direction. Crouching she bit back the growl of impatience as the others caught up. "Tsume, Hana, you two and Naruto take one path, Ita taiki and Akamaru and I will take the other, seems like the snake split his trail to make it harder for trackers which means none of his men had either the ability or the energy to cover their scents. Send a message to Taiki if it splits any further from there." she said. the Inuzuka women nodded,their friendly demeanors both shifting as both felt the need and opportunity for revenge rising. They took their canine companions and the blonde male as they took the trail to the left Each hopping on one of the wolf dogs, Tsume dragging Naruto on to Kuromaru with her so he couldn't slow them down. "Take care of Akamaru, or we will hold you personally responsible," The clan matriarch said warningly before Kuromaru bounded off, nose stuck to the trail. Moriko grinned, shaking her head in a manner she'd picked up from her mate as they turned towards their path. Her and the dog moving in sync, Itachi just behind her, following her lead.  
Taiki stayed back enough to compensate the reaction lag due to keeping so many people linked at once while also searching for other minds in the area  
Moriko hestated in her step as something about the scents changed, Akamaru picking up the newness in the scent as well, fur bristling in warning to the others.

'Two new thought patterns 2.5kilometers ahead' taiki mental called out to all linked to her pulling out her blade holding them out to her sides and pointing behind her as she picked up speed

The blonde nodded picking up speed and darting to the left, Itachi taking the right. Akamaru moved so he was in front of the telepath as interception to any who would try attacking, keeping a ten foot distance between them. 'They know we're tailing them?' Mori asked along the link.

'Not yet but I give it mere moments before they discover us'  
Grinning widely to herself she chuckled,'Then Lets take advantage of their surprise shall we?' Melding her body with the tree she'd just landed on she zipped through the trees roots till she found the two chakra patterns. with little more than a thought, three explosive wood clones formed from the trunks surrounding the two sound nin, the three clones clasping hands in a ring around them and exploding, knocking the unprepared shinobi through the air as Moriko moved to head them off and draw their attention as she separated herself from the forests root system and stood before them with a faint grin and a kunai whirling around her finger as her other hand rested in a fist on her hip. Itachi landed silently on a tree branch behind them, sharingan activated as he watched his mate carefully from the shadows in case she needed assistance or until she gave a signal for them to act, not wanting to be the one to ruin her fun as she'd call it.

taiki and akamaru stayed low a few yards away under tree cover  
Moriko chuckled watching the now very wary sound nin, one a red headed female with her red hair tied back in a bandana, the other a sickly looking pale skinned man with snow white hair and red outline around his eyes," You two picked a bad day to linger behind ya masters protection." the red head growled at Moriko who blocked their progression and leapt backwards into one of the lower branches, drawing a flute from her tool belt as she landed unknowingly not too far above the telepath. The sickly male simply tilted his head as if the blonde in front of him were some curiosity,"Tayuya, Lord Orochimaru doesn't want this one killed." he said in a soft voice. The redhead cursed under her breath, hand clenching around her flute as she glared down at the blonde," But Kimimaru, she's the one that offed Sasuke so easily. he was Master's pet you know we probably can't take her alive." The pale haired one,Kimimaru chuckled,"He said alive , not pristine my rash teammate." The man jumped back, letting his partner have a go, secretly, not really ready for a fight. He watched the two women curiously, Kabuto and Tsunade's warnings both fresh in his mind.  
-FB-  
Sitting up from the table he looked at the two his lord had put in charge of his recovery. "Kimimaru, you're going to have to take things slow, this sickness will need afew more treatments before it's fully gone." He looked up at the busty blonde woman and nodded slowly, feeling weak as always after a session in the machine that slowed down his cancer like illness. Kabuto stepped up behind her, a clip board in his hands as he pushed up his glasses frowning,"You are banned from training until we can get this into submission. Your last sparing match set back your treatment at least 2 months. You're useless to Lord Orochimaru in your current state. A single fight with some of those leaf nin would be all it takes to finish you off." Crossing his arms he turned to leave,"Be sure to take care of yourself, you're kekei genkai is invaluable to our lord."  
-EFB-

Flinging the kunai she carried at the redhead who seemed to be the one who would be her opponent,"Lets see if you're worth the time it takes this detour." She launched herself right behind the blade, drawing another as she moved, only to be knocked back by a gust of wind as Tayuya began playing her flute, summoning a giant ogre. The blonde looked up at the giant beast with a grin as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ohoh, the girls got a lovely play toy." giggling she jumped up and over the creature, vines,slashing through the summons clothes and flesh as she did. sitting on it's horned head she tapped his skull," Looking for me lumpy? Here I am." Grinning wide she easily dodged his slow club as it went to smash her into his head, only for it to hit nothing more than his own skull hard enough to banish him. Glaring Tayuya had to move back three more branches, fingers rapidly flying over her flute, but not fast enough as Moriko grabbed her by her hair and snapped the flute with one hand and proceeded to drag the woman so she was dangling over the ground by her hair. Eyes wide in fear and surprise she gripped the blondes hand tightly, praying in her mind that the woman would offer some kind of alternative to the promise of death she saw in the sparkling green eyes. Moriko grinned at her and chuckled," Nope this toy is boring, next." Dropping the woman Mori didn't even bother looking as her thorny vines sprouted at her feet and sawed the sound nin to pieces before she could hit the ground. As several wet thuds hit the ground her eyes landed on an amused looking Kimimaru," You're reputation does you no justice seven tails."

taiki stayed low to the ground a hand resting on the dog reminding him to stay out of sight unless needed  
she mentally checked in with the inu family telling them what was going on and asking if they had found anyone themselves  
'All's clear here. We're not too far away, you need back up?' Tsume replied, still unused to the method of communication. Itachi watched the remaining sound nin carefully, finding it odd that he hadn't made any attempt to actually attack yet. The blonde pulled a hand full of powder coated shurikin from her pouch," Is that so Mister Sickly?" Kimimaru grinned faintly," Sadly I have other matters I must attend, so Adu." He turned to leave, knowing he was outmatched and realizing the jinchuriki wouldn't be alone very long and wondering how long he had to get away before he was beset with more sand and leaf nin. "Oh no ya don't I'm not done just yet." Frowning he found himself immobilized and jerked backwards, vines binding him from his ankles up and jerking him upside down and flinging him into a tree. Eyes wide in surprise from being caught off guard he flung his hand out , firing his bones from his fingertips at the blonde, not aiming to fight, only wanting to escape and return to his master. Moriko dodged raising her brow as her vines shot up in front of her batting the bone bullets away as she launched herself forward, fist drawn back as her hand shifted to a massive wooden paw. Shifting his arm to a bone blade he sliced through the vines binding his lower body, narrowly missing being crushed by the coyote's massive paw as it tore through the three that he'd slammed into just moments earlier. Turning on her heel and sliding backwards she went after him once more as he yet again tried to run,' Taiki, would it be better to take him down or see if he will lead us to the snake creep?'

"let him go for now I can watch his thought patterns now tsume we will meet with you shortly" taiki gettiing up from her stand point the ninken following behind her growling at the pale skin man.

Moriko nodded, stopping her pursuit and shifting her hand to it's normal form as the Uchiha moved to her side. Not questioning his luck the white haired nin disappeared from view. Moriko watched him run a small grin on her face as she pushed back her instincts to take chase. "They always say the chase is half the fun," she chuckled, leaning her back against Itachi's chest. "You doing ok Taiki chan?" Moriko asked as Akamaru barked at Moriko as if chiding her for taking them on alone.

"Im fine tsume and hanna are on their way here,Kimimaru is heading south is safe to say we might have better luck heading towards eva rather then continuing this way" taiki stated coming out into the field

Moriko nodded in agreement, ears picking up the tell tell sounds of the inuzukas and the kyuubi's approach. chuckling she began petting Akamaru who finally ended his chastising at her attention and licked her face. Itachi raised a brow at the dog and chuckled," Seems like Akamaru's making up his own mind about you without Tsume's approval." Moriko grinned and chuckled," Perhaps we will have to talk with her after this missions over with." Rolling her neck and standing upright she waved at the Inuzka women and their dogs as well as Naruto as they landed in the field. Both women smelled blood and raised silent brows as they glanced at first akamaru and then the others. Seeing no one was injured hey turned as Naruto pointed out the gooey red mess that was just behind them." What the hell is that?" he asked loudly. Moriko grinned, for a moment looking more canine," That would be one of Snake Creeps lackeys that lagged behind. Nothing worth notice though, anyway, we're meeting up with Rinny and moving in on the Creep from there." She asked taiki to show her where Rinny was currently so she could take lead.

Taiki mentally showed her evas location along with the fact the shadow nin had already found one of the snakes and was chasing him through a underground water way ending the vision with her scythe pinning the mans shoulder to a rock."its the last memory I can get from her shes blocking me out I have no idea whats currently happening aside from she is conscious"taiki was scowling annoyed at eva risky actions along with the fact that she couldn't tell evarin that they and kimimaru are on their way to her location.

the blonde nodded taking lead once more, Akamaru on her left and Itachi on her right, leaving Naruto, Tsume and Hana as well as their ninken to surround taiki as they followed Moriko.

**read and review!**


End file.
